Black Butler Return: Black Butler's Lady
by RhaaXSebastian
Summary: Levie Rodrickfille, gadis biasa berumur 20 tahun-an yang bekerja di kantor akuntan. tiba-tiba diculik orang-orang tak dikenal dan disiksa untuk dijadikan sesembahan ritual. tanpa disadarinya, ia malah memanggil setan untuk menyelamatkan jiwanya.. SebastianXOC. Ciel appear (maybe) in next next... chapter. Rated T for NOW.. maybe M somechapter? who knows. LOL mind to ReadNReview?
1. Beginning

Huaaa! Selesai juga chapter pertamaku! Sebetulnya ini _fanfiction_ kedua di FKI. Tapi _fanfiction_ yang pertama kuhapus. Karena? Satu alasan: JELEK. Levie lebih terlihat seperti Alois Trancy. Aku gak bisa bayangin Sebastian mau melayani majikan seperti itu. Brrr.. *tiba-tiba merinding*.

Di _fanfiction_ ini, aku membuat _pair_ SebastianXOC *maaf untuk penggemar _pair_ SebastianXCiel.. Kuharap kalian menyukai _fanfiction_ ini* karena aku suka. Bukan berarti aku benci YAOI atau Shonen-Ai loh.. Aku suka kok. Sampe nularin ke temenku. Eehh.. malah temenu minta tolong aku cari yg Rated M. Jadi ngoleksi deh *ups, buka aib*. Hanya saja.. Aku lebih _sreg _kalo Sebastian _pair _sama _CEWEK_. Cewek asli tentunya.. Kalo Ciel kan cuma 'mirip' cewek cantik *ditimpuk Ciel*. Bagi yang mau read, silahkan... Review? Silahkaan.. Favorite? Waah.. silahkaaann! Monggo, monggo..! *PeDe amat* mau nge-_bash?_ *silent...* boleh, boleh... tapi lewat PM aja yaa saya gak mau ada keributan.

Ups, kok jadi panjang gini, ya? Ya udah, langsung aja cekidott!

**Black Butler Return!: Black Butler's Lady**

**Rated: T (maybe in next chapter M? Who knows? Lol)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Cast: Sebastian M.**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso (just for Sebastian Michaelis for this chapter)**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Beginning**

**.**

**.**

Tangan-tangan itu menyentuh gadis itu dengan kasar. Gadis itu meronta. Menggeliat. Berteriak sekuat tenaga. Namun tak ada yang berhenti. Air matanya yang sebesar biji jagung berlinang tak henti-hentinya. Gadis itu terengah-engah kehabisan tenaga akibat berteriak sejak sore tadi. Gadis itu tak henti-hentinya memohon pada Tuhan. Agar diberikan penyelamat untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi..

-TIDAK ADA YANG DATANG-

Gadis itu tersentak. Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?

-TIDAK ADA YANG DATANG. TUHAN ITU TIDAK ADA-

Gadis itu mendesah keras. Tangan-tangan itu masih menjamahi tubuhnya. Namun mereka melakukannya dengan kasar. Ia masih tak berhenti memohon pada Tuhan.

-TIDAK ADA YANG AKAN MENYELAMATKANMU. MINTA TOLONGLAH PADAKU-

Mata gadis itu semakin sayu dan lemah. Nafasnya tak beraturan lagi. Ia terus memohon pada Tuhan. Menanti-nantikan pertolongan yang akan datang padanya.

-SEBUTKAN APA PERMINTAANMU. AKAN KUKABULKAN-

Gadis itu tersentak. Seorang kakek tua mengeluarkan sebilah pisau yang berkilat disinari cahaya bulan yang mengintip melalui sela-sela jendela. Kakek tua itu menyeringai pada gadis yang ketakutan itu. 'Apa? Apa yang mereka akan lakukan?!'

-SEBUTKAN PERMINTAANMU!-

Pisau itu semakin didekatkan padanya. Dan..

JREB!

"AAAARRGGGHHHH!" Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. '_Kenapa? Kenapa semua ini terjadi padaku?'_

-AYO, SEBUTKANLAH..-

"Aku..." Kata gadis itu lemah. "Ingin bebas."

-SEKALI LAGI-

"Aku!" kata gadis itu. "INGIN BEBAS! Bebaskan aku dari tangan orang-orang sialan ini!"

-BAGUS-

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah bayangan hitam tiba-tiba muncul di atas gadis yang sedang terbaring itu. Orang-orang yang telah menjamahinya terkesima sekaligus ketakutan melihat bayangan itu.

"Dia datang!" seru orang yang menusukkan pisau pada gadis itu. "Aku yang telah memanggilmu! Kabulkan permintaanku! Berikan aku kekayaan dan hidup abadi!"

-KAU MEMANG MEMANGGILKU, TETAPI AKU TIDAK TERTARIK PADAMU-

"Eh?" tanya orang itu. Semua orang hening.

-AKU MENGINGINKAN GADIS INI-

Gadis itu gemetar. Ia bisa melihat mata semerah darah yang memandangnya tajam. Ia terlihat sangat ketakutan.

-KAU SUDAH MENYEBUTKAN PERMINTAANMU. APA KAU MENYESAL SEKARANG? TIDAK ADA JALAN KEMBALI-

Gadis itu menelan ludah. Dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan 'sesuatu' itu. Ia memejamkan matanya kemudian perlahan ia membukanya dan memperlihatkan bola matanya yang berwarna hitam kelam dan berkata dengan tegas.

"Aku tidak akan menarik perkataanku lagi. Aku ingin bebas. Bunuh orang-orang ini."

Semua yang ada disitu tiba-tiba berteriak histeris. Salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan gemetar. "Siapa pun! Hentikan gadis itu!"

-BAIKLAH, SEBELUM ITU AKU HARUS MENANDAI KONTRAK KITA BERDUA-

"Letakkan saja!"

-DIMANAPUN?-

"Dimanapun!" tegas gadis itu.

-BAIKLAH.. KARENA KAU SEORANG GADIS.. AKAN KUTANDAI DI TEMPAT DIMANA HANYA SEORANG GADIS YANG MEMILIKINYA-

"Maksudmu..AAAKKKHHHH!" gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Penandaan kontrak itu terasa sangat-sangat menyakitkan. Lebih dari luka tusukan yang diberikan laki-laki tua tadi.

-SUDAH SELESAI. SAATNYA UNTUK MENYELESAIKAN PERMOHONANMU NONA.. SIAPA NAMAMU?-

"Levie.. Levie Rodrickfille.." jawab gadis itu lemah.

-LEVIE? NAMA YANG INDAH.. MY LADY..-

"Sekarang.. Cepat! Bunuh mereka!"

Tiba- tiba seorang pria dengan _tailcoat-all-black_ jatuh dari bayangan hitam yang besar itu. Rambutnya yang hitam kelam lurus dan dibelah tengah perlahan jatuh di samping wajahnya. Wajahnya yang tampan dihiasi senyum misterius. Iris matanya berwarna merah darah. Dan sekarang mulai berwarna ungu dan menyala. Perlahan ia menjawab perintah Lady barunya.. "Yes, My Lady.."

.

.

Sinar matahari serasa mencoba menyusup masuk melalui celah-celah mata Levie. Levie menggeliat. Kemudian membuka matanya. Ia sekarang sedang terbaring di sebuah ranjangnya. Ranjang di kamar di apartemen miliknya. Ia merasa sangat pusing sekarang. Seperti habis menenggak alkohol yang sangat banyak.

"Selamat pagi." Kata sebuah suara yang dalam dan..seksi (?) *well, that's what i imagine about :P i think he has a sexy voice. Kyaa~!*

"Pagi." Jawab Levie. Sambil bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang masih sakit. Tapi.. tunggu. Seingatnya ia sendirian di apartemen ini. _Well,_ ia sudah putus dari mantannya sebulan lalu dan tidak berpacaran lagi. Tidak mungkin mantannya datang kesini lagi. Lalu.. siapa..

"Apa kabarmu, Nona?"

Levie membeku melihat seorang lelaki jangkung berbadan tegap memakai _tailcoat-all-black_ yang membungkus tubuhnya yang proporsional. Wajahnya tampan, ia tahu meskipun saat ini lelaki itu sedang memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum manis padanya.

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya lelaki itu sekali lagi.

"I-iya.." jawab Levie setengah sadar.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk hari ini. Maaf, saya hanya bisa menyiapkan _toast_ dengan selai _blueberry_ kesukaan Nona. Untuk minumnya saya menyiapkan _Chamomile tea._"

Levie menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Ti-tidak apa-apa. _Toast_ sudah cukup."

"Baik. Nanti saya akan berbelanja bahan makanan tambahan untuk makan siang dan makan malam nanti."

"I-iya."

"Oh, ada yang ingin saya sampaikan, Nona. Karena saya merasa Nona masih belum sehat, say dengan lancangnya meminta ijin dari _Harry Acounting_ tempat Nona bekerja. Maafkan saya."

"Tidak apa. Tidak.. Apa-apa.."

"Baiklah. Apa Nona mau mandi air hangat? Saya rasa itu bagus untuk sedikit memulihkan tenaga Nona."

"Air hangat.. Bukan ide yang buruk.." kata Levie masih merasa mengawang. Dia masih merasa pusing, sehingga tidak ingin memikirkan hal-hal yang rumit sekarang.

"Baik. Akan segera saya siapkan."

Levie mengangguk pasrah. Kemudian lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya. Levie merasa jiwanya masih melayang entah kemana. Ia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam.

Semalam.. ia.. Merasa tidak tidur di ranjang yang empuk seperti ini. Tempat itu.. Lebih keras. Bukan, sangat keras. Seperti kayu mungkin? Dan.. di sekitarnya gelap. Hanya cahaya dari obor di sekelilingnya yang meneranginya. Ada lambang aneh.. Seperti lambang ritual yang pernah dilihatnya di buku nujum yang tidak sengaja ditemukannya di perpustakaan negara.

Lalu.. Ada orang-orang yang memakai topeng dan tersenyum aneh padanya..

"Nona, air hangatnya sudah siap." Kata lelaki itu, yang tiba-tiba sudah memasuki kamarnya.

"O-oke. Terima kasih."

Levie bengkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandinya. Benar kata lelaki itu, air hangatnya sudah siap..

.

.

"Apakah sudah terasa lebih baik, Nona?" tanya lelaki itu yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Levie yang sedang duduk di meja makan, menyantap _toast _dengan selai _blueberry_.

Levie mengangguk. Kemudian menyeruput tehnya. Setelah itu ia meletakkan cangkirnya dan menghela napas.

"Enak."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nona ingin istirahat lagi?"

Levie mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita ke kamar Nona.."

"Tunggu!" potong Levie.

"Ya? Ada apa, Nona?"

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Silakan bertanya apa saja, Nona."

Levie diam sejenak. Ia menatap lekat-lekat lelaki tampan di hadapannya.

"Siapa kamu?"

Hening sejenak. Lelaki itu masih belum menjawab. Lelaki itu masih menatap majikannya datar. Sementara Levie masih memandang lelaki itu penuh harap, menantikan jawaban darinya.

Akhirnya lelaki itu menjawab, "Saya hanya seorang _butler_."

"Tapi aku tidak merasa mempunyai _butler_." Kata Levie.

Lelaki itu tersenyum. "Mungkin anda lupa karena anda terlalu _shock_ karena kejadian kemarin."

"Kemarin? Memang ada kejadian apa?" Levie menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Anda lupa?"

Levie mencoba mengingat-ingat. namun akhirnya dia menganggukkan kepala "Kurasa ya.."

Lelaki itu menyeringai. "Coba anda ingat-ingat lagi."

Levie mengernyit. Berusaha mengingat-ingat. ya, dia mulai ingat.. Orang-orang bertopeng.. menjulurkan tangan mereka pada Levie. Levie berteriak. Tangan-tangan itu tak berhenti menjamah tubuh Levie. Mereka menyeringai puas sementara Levie menangis dan bermandikan peluh.

Lalu, salah seorang dari mereka, seorang kakek tua, mengeluarkan pisau. Lalu.. Menusuknya.. Ia menjerit kesakitan. Namun mereka hanya tertawa melihatnya yang tak berdaya. Levie menjerit minta tolong. Lalu.. ia mengucapkan permohonan. Dan.. Bayangan hitam datang. Membuat kontrak.. Lalu.. Membunuh mereka semua..

"Kau.." kata Levie. Matanya membelalak tak percaya.

"Ya, benar. Saya-lah iblis yang telah anda mintai permohonan anda."

.

.

"I-iblis?" Bibir Levie bergetar saat mengucapkannya. Makhluk tampan di depannya iblis?!

"Ya, benar."

"Tidak mungkin.."

"Tidak mungkin?" lelaki..bukan, iblis itu menaikkan alisnya. "Anda memanggilku tanpa mengetahui siapa sejatinya diri saya?"

"Bagaimana aku tahu? _Baka!_ Waktu itu.. Aku hanya berpikir, siapapun tidak masalah.. Asal bisa menyelamatkanku.."

Iblis tampan itu tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" protes Levie.

"Kalau begitu tak masalah dong, Nona." Kata iblis itu sambil memasang tampang menyebalkannya. "Anda bilang, 'siapapun tidak masalah', iya 'kan?"

Levie memandangnya datar. "Kau benar."

"Apa anda menyesal?" tanya iblis itu.

Levie memandangnya sejenak. "Tidak.. Tidak lagi.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang silahkan istirahat, Nona."

"Oh, tunggu, iblis." Celetuk Levie.

"Ya?"

"Siapa namamu?"

Iblis itu tersenyum. "Siapapun yang Nona inginkan."

"Emm.." Levie terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau.. Sebastian.. Sebastian Michaelis..?"

Iblis yang sudah diberi nama Sebastian Michaelis itu memposisikan tangannya di dadanya dan berjongkok dengan satu lututnya menyentuh lantai. Badannya diposisikan sedikit membungkuk. Ia meraih tangan majikannya dengan tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan putih miliknya lalu mencium tangan majikannya.

"Baik. Mulai sekarang, nama saya adalah Sebastian Michaelis."

Levie menarik tangannya dengan wajah datar. "Yeah.. Ngomong-ngomong. Aku sudah cukup beristirahat. Aku ingin keluar menghirup udara segar."

"Tapi kondisi anda masih.."

"Ini perintah." Tegas Levie.

Sebastian tak membantah. "Yes, My Lady."

.

.

**Cerita bonus: Menuju nama 'Sebastian Michaelis'.**

"Siapapun yang Nona inginkan." Iblis itu tersenyum.

"Emm.." Levie berpikir. "Amy?"

"Er.. Saya pikir itu nama seorang gadis."

"Kau benar. Donald Duck?"

"Anda yakin?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bercanda. Aku tidak ingin punya _butler_ yang mempunyai nama bebek. David Beckam? Obama? Charles? Liverpool? Aming? Ponari? Joko Bodo?"

"Eh.. Anda tidak perlu memutuskannya sekarang.."

"Aahh! Diamlah! Aku tidak ingin memanggil 'iblis, iblis' seumur hidupku!" Levie melihat sekelilingnya. Mencoba mencari inspirasi. Kemudian perhatiannya tertuju pada kaleng selai _blueberry_-nya. Yang bermerek 'DanisH'.

"Ini dia! Sudah kuputuskan.. Sebastian Michaelis! Ya, itu namamu, Sebastian Michaelis!"

_Sebetulnya apa hubungannya.. Ya sudahlah...,_ pikir iblis itu, menghela napas pasrah.

.

.


	2. Love is Sick

Halo, haloo~ Saya datang lagi! Di awal kemunculan _fanfiction_ ini, sya sudah menerima.. SATU review! Oh My God! Aku seneng bangett! Terima kasih buat Kagamine Micha! Er.. By the way, buat jawaban review-mu.. akan kujelaskan disini. Dan juga.. maaf bila ada rate M walaupun sekilas *nyengir mesum* kekekeke... yaa sudahlah, daripada banyak bacot, capcuss~!

**Black Butler Return!: Black Butler's Lady**

**Rated: T (maybe in next chapter M? Who knows? Lol)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Cast: Sebastian M., Levie Rodrickfille**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso (just for Sebastian Michaelis for this chapter)**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Love is Sick**

**.**

**.**

"Apa anda yakin untuk pergi sekarang?" tanya Sebastian ketika mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Apa aku harus mengulang perkataanku lagi, Sebastian?!" maki Levie.

Sebastian membungkukkan kepalanya. "_My Apologized_."

"Hn." Levie bergumam. Kemudian membuang wajahnya keluar kaca mobil.

"Sekarang kita pergi kemana, _Young Mistress_?"

Levie menyipitkan mata pada Sebastian. "_Young Mistress? Am i younger than you?_"

"Saya tidak bisa bilang tidak, Nona."

Levie memutar bola matanya. _Dasar iblis._ "_Whatever._ _Bring me wherever you want me to go._"

"_How about to go to hell_, _young mistress_?" Goda Sebastian, yang dibalas delikan mata Levie.

"Jangan bercanda!"

Sebastian menyeringai. "Saya tidak bercanda, Nona. Sebaiknya anda lebih berhati-hati dalam memberi perintah."

Levie mendecih. "Aku ingin pergi ke tempat yang tenang, dan sejuk.." katanya.

"Yes, My Lady."

.

.

"Ini.."

"Padang ilalang yang menjadi inspirasi lukisan terkenal, 'Lembayung Senja', Nona." Terang Sebastian.

Levie terkesima. Apa yang dikatakan Sebastian benar. Padang ilalang ini memang terdapat banyak.. ilalang tentunya, tapi tempat ini indah. Indah sekali. Sulit dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, namun Levie benar-benar mengakui tempat ini memang sangat indah.

"Nona, apa anda ingin beristirahat disini?" tanya Sebastian.

"Baiklah.." kata Levie sambil bersiap untuk duduk.

"Ah, tunggu, Nona!" cegah Sebastian. Levie mengernyit dengan pandangan bertanya padanya. Namun pandangan itu dijawab dengan Sebastian yang tiba-tiba mengeluarkan kain untuk alas duduk dan menggelarnya di sebelah Levie..

"Bagaimana kau.."

"Seorang _butler_ harus mempersiapkan segalanya dengan baik. Saya juga sudah menyiapkan bekal." Kata Sebastian sambil menunjukkan keranjang piknik yang entah muncul dari mana.

"Memangnya kita mau piknik?" kata Levie sinis. Lalu duduk di atas kain itu, diikuti Sebastian, yang sekarang duduk di sebelahnya.

Levie memandang pemandangan yang sekarang persis ada di depannya dengan gamang.

'_Perjanjian dengan iblis? Apa itu bisa dipercaya? Tapi begitulah aku sekarang. Melakukan perjanjian dengan iblis. Dan kontraknya ditandai di dadaku. Ya, DADAku. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat mandi tadi. Ternyata dia iblis yang mesum juga. Dan di akhir kontrak__, j__iwaku akan dimakan olehnya.'_

Tiba-tiba Levie teringat sesuatu. Ia kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sebastian.

"Sebastian." Panggil Levie.

"_Yes, Young Mistress_?"

"Kita membuat kontrak, bukan? Sebetulnya apa.. Kontrak kita? Jelaskan padaku. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingatnya."

"Oh, soal itu." Kata Sebastian. "Seingat saya anda meminta dua hal dari saya. Satu, anda ingin bebas. Dua, saya harus mengabulkan semua perintah anda hingga anda dengan sukarela membiarkan saya mengambil jiwa anda."

"Begitu.. Tapi.. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu yang lama untukmu, Sebastian. Manusia itu serakah, tidak akan merasa puas dengan satu-dua permohonan belaka."

Sebastian tersenyum. Senyum yang (jelas-jelas) dibuat. "Mungkin bagi _Oujou-sama_—bukan, manusia, terasa lama. Tapi bagi saya hanya sesingkat mengedipkan mata."

Levie tersenyum sinis. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memuaskan diriku dengan permohonan-permohonan yang akan kuberikan padamu kelak."

"_Yes_, _young mistress.._ Silakan beri perintah dan saya akan selalu mendampingi Nona selamanya."

"Ralat." Sergah Levie. "Hingga jiwaku dimakan olehmu."

"Saya rasa lebih baik menamakannya dengan 'hingga akhir nanti'."

"Terserah. Aku mau tidur." Kata Levie sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di alas. Dengan cepat Sebastian menyisipkan bantal di bawah kepala Levie sebelum ia berbaring.

"Daripada _butler_, kau lebih cocok kunamakan Doraemon." Kata Levie.

"Doraemon? Apa itu?"

"Robot kucing masa depan yang bisa mengeluarkan alat-alat canggih dari kantongnya yang tipis. Dia datang dari masa depan untuk membantu anak manusia yang selalu ceroboh bernama Nobita. Dia datang untuk merubah masa depannya." Levie menjelaskan sambil tetap berbaring dan memandang _ruby _Sebastian.

"Lucu sekali. Mengubah masa depan? Itu tidak mungkin. Kartun yang bodoh sekali."

"Tapi aku menyukainya. Apa itu bodoh?"

Sebastian memandang Levie sejenak lalu menjawab sambil tersenyum seperti biasa. "Tentu tidak, Nona."

Levie mendengus. "Ucapan yang manis sekali. Kupikir aku harus memberimu satu perintah lagi."

"Apa itu, Nona?"

"Jangan pernah berbohong padaku. Cukup manusia saja yang membohongiku, tidak perlu ditambah iblis. Merepotkan."

Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Yes, My Lady."

.

.

"Saya sudah menyiapkan Chicken Alfredo untuk makan malam dengan _dessert_ Blueberry Creamy Milk Pudding."

Levie menggumam sebelum mulai menyantap makanan tersebut.

"Enak." Komentarnya setelah menyantap satu suapan.

"Terima kasih." Sebastian membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Levie.

"Saya tidak perlu makan, Nona." Sebastian menjawab dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Harusnya aku tak perlu bertanya."

Sebastian tak menjawab. Ia masih berdiri di samping Levie hingga Levie menyelesaikan makannya. Setelah itu, Sebastian membawa piring kotor bekas makanan tadi ke bak cuci dan mencucinya.

Levie mengamati Sebastian yang masih mencuci. Ia melihat tubuh yang membelakanginya memiliki postur tubuh yang proporsional dan tegap. Cocok dengan wajahnya yang..(Levie agak berat mengakuinya) tampan. Levie berani bertaruh, jika ia melamar pekerjaan di Hollywood. Dia akan langsung diberi pekerjaan sebagai pemeran utama suatu film.

"Hei, Sebastian." Panggil Levie.

Sebastian menghentikan kegiatan mencucinya sebentar lalu menoleh pada _young mistress_-nya. "Ya?"

"Apa.. sosok yang kulihat sekarang adalah wujud aslimu?"

Sebastian membulatkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tentu tidak, Nona."

Levie mengangguk-angguk. "Sudah kuduga."

"Memangnya kenapa, _young mistress_?" Tanya Sebastian yang sudah selesai mencuci dan sekarang berjalan menuju _young mistress_-nya.

"Tidak.. Aku hanya berpikir.. Penampilanmu palsu.."

"Lalu?" Sebastian mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Levie. Wajahnya yang sedemikian dekat membuat nafasnya bisa dirasakan Levie. "Apa itu memberatkan anda? Atau anda lebih suka dengan sosok saya yang 'asli'?"

Levie tersenyum sambil tetap menatap wajah Sebastian. "_Iya da_, lebih baik begini."

"Baguslah. Saya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana ekspresi anda begitu melihat sosok 'asli' saya." Sebastian tertawa kecil.

"Dasar iblis." Levie mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian dan menyesap teh di cangkir di hadapannya.

"Tapi, Nona." Levie menoleh. Sebastian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Levie. "Meskipun palsu, tapi saya bisa memberikan 'kebahagiaan' pada seorang Lady seperti anda, sebagaimana layaknya lelaki asli."

Levie tersenyum penuh arti. "Kebahagiaan dalam hal apa?"

Sebastian mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. "Apa anda ingin saya menjelaskannya sekaligus 'mempraktekkannya'?"

"Cih." Levie menyeringai. "Dasar iblis mesum."

Sebastian tersenyum manis. "Saya hanya seorang _butler_, Nona."

"Ya, ya.. _Whatever_."

.

.

_Handphone _Levie berbunyi. Dirabanya saku celananya lalu mengambil HP miliknya. Dilihatnya nama di layar. _Katherine William Jr_. Levie menelan ludah. HPnya tak kunjung diangkatnya. Ia hanya memandangi _handphone_-nya saja yang tak kunjung berhenti berbunyi.

"Kenapa tak diangkat, Nona?" tanya Sebastian.

Levie tak menjawab. Ia ragu-ragu antara mau menjawab atau tidak. Tapi jika tidak dijawab..

"Halo?" Levie akhirnya menjawab telepon itu. Terdengar helaan napas lega dari seberang sana.

"Akhirnya kau mengangkatnya. Aku pikir kau kenapa-kenapa. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan, Vie?"

"Tidak.. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Levie dingin.

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari Katherine. "Apa kau masih benci padaku?"

"Siapa bilang aku benci?" Levie berkata dengan nada datar.

"Oh, ayolah." Katherine merajuk. "Aku sudah bersamamu sejak lahir. Aku tahu dirimu lebih dari siapapun. Bahkan lebih dari ibu kita. Ayolah, jelaskan masalahmu."

"Kath, aku sedang tidak ingin membahas masalah ini sekarang. Tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak enak badan."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan kesana bersama William.."

"Kubilang tidak!" potong Levie. "_Please, _Kath. Aku tidak ingin berselisih denganmu. Kumohon dengarkan aku sekali ini saja."

Katherine terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata dengan suara serak. "Baiklah.. Jika kau membutuhkanku. _Just call, and i'll immediately go there_."

"Hm." Gumam Levie. Telepon diputuskan. Oleh Katherine.

Levie melempar _handphone_-nya sembarangan ke atas meja makan. Ia lalu bangkit dari kursi dan melemparkan tubuhnya ke sofa. Lalu menutupi matanya dengan lengan kirinya. Tubuhnya bergetar seakan sedang menangis, namun tanpa suara.

Sebastian diam sejenak memandangi majikannya. Kemudian ia melangkah menuju lemari dan mengambil sebuah selimut lalu membawanya pada Levie.

"Anda bisa masuk angin jika tidur disini." Kata Sebastian sambil menyelimuti Levie.

Levie tak bergeming. Ia masih menangis.

"Akhirnya anda menangis juga." Kata Sebastian. Membuat Levie menoleh padanya dengan matanya yang basah oleh air mata yang belum mengering.

"Maksudmu?"

"Yah.. Setelah anda menyadari anda telah membuat kontrak dengan saya.. Normalnya manusia akan menangis terlebih dahulu karena sedikit menyesal. Anehnya, anda baru menangis setelah dihubungi oleh—saudara anda." terang Sebastian.

Levie mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian. "Kenapa aku harus menangis karena itu? Toh, aku telah menyetujui membuat kontrak denganmu."

"Lalu kenapa anda menangis—karena saudara anda?"

"Kenapa aku harus menjelaskannya padamu?" kata Levie dengan suara serak.

"Karena saya merasa anda perlu untuk menjelaskannya. Supaya perasaan yang menyesakkan anda yang telah menumpuk sedikit berkurang." Jawab Sebastian tenang.

Levie membalikkan tubuhnya ke arah Sebastian yang sedang berlutut di sebelahnya. "Ini mungkin sedikit membosankan dan klise.."

Sebastian menatap _brown eyes_ Levie dalam-dalam. "Saya akan mendengarkan hingga anda selesai bercerita."

"Yah.." Levie menghela napas. "Semua berawal, mungkin, sejak kami berdua lahir. Dilahirkan hampir bersamaan. Dan dia diberi nama yang lebih panjang dariku. Katherine Cordelia Rodrickfille. Sementara aku, Levie Ethel Rodrickfille. Meski kembar, kami berbeda. Kath punya mata biru ibu dan rambut pirang ayah. Sedangkan aku mempunyai rambut hitam legam ibu dan mata cokelat ayah. Sangat berlawanan. Meskipun garis wajah kami mirip.

Semua orang, lebih menyayangi Kath. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku merasa, 'Tidak apa. Toh, untuk apa diperhatikan? Lebih baik sendiri. Aku bisa bebas!' Tapi pemikiran itu runtuh sejak William hadir.. Dia mengubah duniaku. Dan sayangnya, dunia Kath juga. Meskipun aku yang pertama bertemu William.. Pertama menyadari perasaanku pada William adalah cinta.. Namun aku juga orang pertama.. Yang mengetahui, William menyukai Kath. Dan hingga kini, aku masih mencintai William dan membenci Kath.."

Levie terdiam sebentar. Matanya menerawang. Sebastian masih dengan serius memperhatikannya. Tangannya yang dibungkus sarung tangan putih miliknya sekarang menggenggam tangan kanan Levie lembut.

"Aku bodoh, ya? Menyukai orang seperti itu.. Yang sudah jelas-jelas pasti akan menyukai Kath. Ternyata cinta itu menyakitkan, Aku ini.. Tidak akan pernah dicintai." Mata Levie berkaca-kaca.

"Nona benar." Kata Sebastian.

Air mata yang tertahan di ujung matanya seakan menguap. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Nona benar tentang cinta itu menyakitkan. Tidak ada cinta yang berakhir bahagia. Tidak ada. Semua pasti akan berakhir menyakitkan."

Mata Levie membulat. Kemudian tersenyum lemah. "Kau benar."

"Jadi." Sebastian menghapus air mata Levie yang ada di sudut mata Levie dengan jarinya. "Jangan menangis karena hal bodoh tentang cinta seperti ini lagi. Nona harus kuat. Karena Nona.."

Sebastian mencium tangan Levie. "Adalah majikan saya." Lanjutnya.

Levie tersenyum sekali lagi. "Kau benar, Sebastian.. Tak diragukan lagi."

Sebastian balas tersenyum pada majikannya. "Apa anda ingin tidur disini atau di kamar? Saya lihat anda sudah sangat mengantuk."

"Disini saja." Kata Levie sambil menelentangkan tubuhnya di sofa.

"Baik." Sebastian berdiri dan membungkuk pada Levie. "Selamat malam, Nona."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Levie yang sedikit lemah. "Selamat malam, Sebastian.."

.

.


	3. Charming Butler

Update kilat! Yaa~! Saya datang lagi! Walaupun review sedikit.. Saya terus update. Hehehe.. lagipula, saya gak nyari yang namanya review-review-an, saya membuat cerita ini untuk mewujudkan imajinasi saya yang meledak-ledak tentang Sebastian yang _well, soooo charming! Kyaaa~~! I love him!_

Ehm, yah, sebelum anda membaca cerita ini, saya ingin menjelaskan tentang perubahan latar. Di chapter 1, saya menjelaskan di _fanfiction_ ini, Levie tinggal di apartemen. Tapi mengingat rasanya latar itu tidak cocok dengan _chapter _ini. Jadi latarnya saya ganti dengan rumah pitak! Eh, petak, deng! Hehe.. tentunya, nanti akan saya edit _chapter_ pertama nanti. Saya hanya ingin menjelaskan pada pembaca yang (mungkin) sudah mengikuti cerita ini dari _chapter_ pertama yang belum di-edit.

Oh ya, ada tambahan lagi dari saya. Memang sih, FF ini udah semi-M banget.. Tapi rasanya masih belum sreg aja ke M. Saya sih BELUM ada niatan buat munculin adegan Sebastian sama Levie yang.. err.. _if you know what i mean_. Sayangnya gak ada rate T M sih, ya? Kalo ada ya kupake yang itu. Hehe..

Yaa~ _Anyway_, terima kasih untuk yang sudah me-review _fanfiction_ ini, siapapun anda, dan dimanapun, tak lupa kapanpun dan bagaimanapun anda membaca _fanfiction_ ini. Saya akan mencoba untuk terus berjuang menyelesaikan _fanfiction_ ini hingga akhir! _Happy reading_!

^Rhaa^

**Black Butler Return!: Black Butler's Lady**

**Rated: T (maybe in next chapter M? Who knows? Lol)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Cast: Sebastian M., Levie Rodrickfille**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso (just for Sebastian Michaelis for this chapter)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Not Clear (GeJe :P), Location Not Real**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Charming Butler**

**.**

**.**

"_Morning, young mistress._ Hari ini hari yang cerah. Cocok untuk anda yang akan kembali bekerja hari ini." Kata Sebastian, sambil menuangkan _Blueberry Tea_ ke cangkir Levie.

"Hm." Gumam Levie yang serius memandangi _handphone_-nya, membaca berita melalui internet. Levie jarang membaca koran. Ia kemudian menyesap tehnya perlahan.

"Saya sudah menghubungi _Harry Accounting_ dan memberitahukan kalau anda sudah bisa bekerja hari ini."

"Hm." Gumam Levie lagi. Masih memandangi _handphone_-nya

"Karena saya rasa kondisi anda masih belum pulih, hari ini saya akan mengantar-jemput anda."

"Hm." Gumam Levie. Lagi.

Sebastian mengernyit melihat majikannya. Kemudian ia tersenyum dan berkata, "Pada suatu hari ada kakek tua yang baik hati. Ia.."

"Apa maksudmu, Sebastian?" potong Levie. Ia mengernyit bingung pada Sebastian.

"Ah.. Ternyata anda mendengarkan saya, Nona."

Levie menghela napas. "Tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu. Aku hanya.. Malas berbicara."

Sebastian tersenyum dengan senyum khasnya. "Kalau begitu, apa anda sudah siap berangkat, Nona?"

"Ya.. Ayo kita berangkat." Levie meletakkan cangkirnya dan beranjak dari kursi.

Sebastian menyilangkan tangan kanannya di dada dan membungkuk. "Yes, My Lady."

.

.

"Sudah sampai, Nona. Saya akan menjemput anda jam.."

"Tiga. Jemput saja jam tiga."

Sebastian mengangguk. "Baik."

Levie pun turun dari mobil dan memasuki kantornya. Setelah memastikan majikannya sudah memasuki kantor, Sebastian langsung meluncurkan mobilnya ke daerah pertokoan Savannah Ally. Membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan siang dan makan malam nanti.

Sesampainya di Savannah Ally, Sebastian memarkirkan mobil dan mengambil _notebook_ yang diberikan Levie tadi pagi dan mengecek bahan makanan yang ingin dibeli. Ditelitinya satu persatu baris berisi nama-nama bahan makanan. Sesekali ia mencoret atau mengganti bahan-bahan makanan yang ditulis oleh Levie itu karena menurutnya bahan-bahan tersebut tidak perlu atau tidak dibutuhkan saat ini.

Sebastian terus meneliti hingga di baris akhir dia melihat tulisan tangan Levie yang berbunyi,

_Pakaian pria._

Sebastian mengernyit. Sejak kapan Nonanya ingin memakai pakaian pria? Kemudian ia melihat tambahan kalimat di samping kalimat itu.

_Belilah pakaian untuk dirimu. Pakaian abad ini. Jangan membeli yang sejenis jas buntutmu itu. Tapi sepotong tuksedo juga tak apa._

Sebastian tersenyum. Ia kemudian mengambil _handphone_ tipe lama milik Levie dulu yang diberikan padanya tadi pagi juga (meskipun awalnya Sebastian menolaknya. Toh, Sebastian akan datang jika Levie memanggilnya). Ia kemudian memanggil satu-satunya nomor di buku teleponnya. Nomor Levie.

"Halo?" terdengar suara Levie dari seberang.

"Anda baik sekali." Kata Sebastian, tanpa basa-basi.

"Sejak dulu aku memang baik." Kata Levie PD.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, terima kasih, _young mistress_. Sebagai balasannya saya akan memberikan hadiah pada anda."

"Hadiah? Hadiah apa?" tanya Levie penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang istimewa dan rahasia." Kata Sebastian dengan nada mesum.

"Ck. Terserahlah. Asalkan tidak hadiah yang berhubungan dengan sifat mesummu itu, iblis mesum." Sindir Levie.

Sebastian tertawa kecil. "_As you wish, young mistress_."

"_Good_. _Bye, _Sebastian." Telepon diputuskan Levie.

"Nah." Sebastian turun dari mobil. Ia merapikan jas buntutnya. "_Time to shopping._"

.

.

"Sebastian.. Apa ini?" tanya Levie, di depan kantornya. Ia telah dijemput Sebastian yang sudah memakai "pakaian abad ini". T-shirt dan jaket Levi's hitam lengkap dengan _skinny jins _berwarna hitam dengan sarung tangan yang lagi-lagi berwarna hitam di tangan sebelah kirinya untuk menutupi kontrak.

Sebastian membulatkan matanya. Berlagak polos. "Ada apa, Nona?"

"Itu.." Levie menunjuk ke dalam mobil yang penuh kantong plastik berisi buah-buahan, bahan masakan, dan beberapa kantong pakaian yang memenuhi jok bagian belakang.

"Dengan apa kau membayarnya?! Aku tidak yakin uang yang kuberikan bisa cukup untuk membeli semua ini!" Cerocos Levie.

"Ah, tenang saja, Nona." Sebastian tersenyum manis. "Uang yang Nona berikan malah masih tersisa banyak, kok."

"Lalu? Darimana semua barang-barang ini? Jangan bilang kau.." Levie langsung membayangkan seorang iblis pemalak yang sangar dan meminta barang-barang pada toko-toko.

Sebastian tertawa melihat ekspresi Levie. "Tidak, tidak, Nona. Saya malah tidak melakukan apapun."

"Heh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Yah.. Pemilik toko-toko yang memberikan saya barang-barang ini awalnya memanggil saya. Dan ketika saya menoleh dan tersenyum pada mereka, mereka langsung memberikan barang-barang ini pada saya." Kata Sebastian santai.

Levie melongo mendengarnya. _Dari ceritanya, jelas-jelas mereka memberikan barang-barang itu karena terpesona padanya. Mungkin ini termasuk kejahatan pemerasan juga, dalam arti yang lain.._

"Nona.. Apa kita bisa pulang sekarang? Saya rasa disini semakin ramai."

Levie melihat sekelilingnya dan terkejut. Benar kata Sebastian. Orang-orang yang kebanyakan wanita mengelilingi Levie dan Sebastian. Tak perlu ditebak alasan mereka berkumpul. Samar-samar Levie mendengar ada yang berkata, "Apa dia artis? Tampan sekali.." (_well,_ jika aku bertemu Sebastian di jalanan kota seperti itu, aku akan berkata seperti itu juga.. LOL. xD)

Levie tersentak ketika ada yang menyentuh pundaknya. Dan ketika menoleh, ia mendapati cengiran jahil dari Merry, teman kerjanya dan beberapa teman kerja yang lain. Joe, Vicky, Rose, dan Edward.

"Siapa dia? Pacarmu? Kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang pada kami, hah?" cerocos Merry langsung.

"Eh.. Bukan.. Kalian salah sangka.. Ini bukan seperti yang kalian pikirkan.." Levie mencoba menjelaskan.

"Wow, selamat, Levie." Kata Joe.

"Aiihh.. _he's so damn sexy_!_ How dare you to not tell me 'bout this sexy guy, _Levie!" jerit Vicky, yang memang menyukai "sejenis"nya.

"Rose tidak menyangka kau memiliki pacar baru, Levie.. Rose sangat senang." Kata Rose. Dengan senyum tipis yang hampir tidak bisa dibilang senyuman.

Edward menyahut dengan cengiran mesum. "_So, what have you done with that guy, huh?_"

Levie _speechless_. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tiba-tiba Sebastian memegang lengannya dan menariknya masuk ke mobil.

"Sebas.."

"Ayo kita pulang, Nona." Sebastian tersenyum. "Nanti bisa-bisa teh yang sudah saya siapkan dingin, _young mistress_."

"Cih." Levie mendecih. _Jadi yang dia khawatirkan teh? Dasar iblis._

.

.

"Jadi bagaimana, Nona?" tanya Sebastian sambil menuangkan teh ke cangkir Levie yang sedang menikmati 'hadiah' dari Sebastian. _Special_ _Gateau Chocolate_ buatan Sebastian.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Levie melirik Sebastian.

"Yah.. Tentang hubungan kita. Bagaimana anda akan menjelaskannya."

Levie mendecakkan lidah. Dia benar. Hal ini tidak bisa disembunyikan selamanya. Tidak mungkin dia akan diam dan kabur terus-menerus jika diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku juga bingung harus bilang apa pada mereka." Levie memijat kepalanya yang sekarang terasa cenat-cenut.

"Nona.." kata Sebastian dengan suaranya yang lembut dan dalam. "Saya punya ide."

Sebastian mendekati Levie dari belakang. Tangannya menyentuh pundak Levie lembut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Levie. Napasnya yang hangat terasa dengan jelas oleh Levie. Tangannya perlahan mengelus pundak Levie dan bergerak menuju pipi Levie dan mengusapnya lembut. Ia lalu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Levie.

"Bagaimana kalau anda berkata kita benar-benar sepasang kekasih?" bisik Sebastian.

Levie menelan ludah. _Sial._ Lelaki.. Eh, iblis ini..

"Bukan ide yang buruk. _But, no, thanks._"

"_I see_." Kata Sebastian sambil tetap tidak menjauhkan diri dari Levie. Malah ia sekarang melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Levie.

"Sebastian.." tanya Levie dengan suara serak.

"Ya?" Sebastian mendesah.

"Bisa tidak hilangkan sifat mesummu itu? _Menjijikkan._" Kata Levie datar.

Sebastian lalu menjauhkan tangan dan wajahnya dari Levie. "Maafkan saya, Nona." Ia membungkuk.

"Ingat." Levie menoleh pada Sebastian dan memberinya tanda untuk mendekat. Ia kemudian mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke dahi Sebastian dan menyentil dahi putihnya. Sebastian membelalakkan matanya, menatap Levie yang memandangnya dingin. "Kau hanya seorang _butler_. Jangan melakukan hal itu lagi. Ini perintah!"

Sebastian membungkuk dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. "Yes, My Lady."

.

.

Levie memangku tangannya memandangi Sebastian yang sedang mencuci peralatan makanan sehabis makan malamnya. Tubuh yang tegap itu sedang sangat serius mencuci hingga (mungkin) tak menyadari Levie memandanginya hampir tak berkedip sekalipun.

Levie berpikir, setelah ia menyentilnya tadi, Sebastian tak pernah mengajaknya bicara jika tidak perlu. _Well_, itu sebenarnya bagus. Mengingat dia hanya sebatas _butler_, tapi Levie merasa aneh dengan kesunyian ini. Dan itu terbilang aneh untuknya, mengingat ia sebenarnya sudah terbiasa dengan.. kesunyian.

Matanya menerawang sebentar ketika otaknya tiba-tiba mengingat tentang kesunyian. Kemudian ia melirik ke tempat cuci dan melihat Sebastian tak lagi disana.

_Ce-cepat sekali.._ pikir Levie.

Levie kemudian menoleh ke sekelilingnya dan tidak menemukan sosok tinggi nan tegap itu dimana-mana.

"Sebastian." Panggil Levie. Ia tak datang. Bahkan menyahut pun tidak.

"Sebastian!" panggil Levie lagi, lebih keras. Oke, sekarang ia mulai panik. Apa iblis itu marah padanya? Yang berarti.. Ia akan memakan jiwanya sekarang juga?! _Hell no,_ ia masih belum mau mati!

"Sebastian!" Levie bangkit dari kursi meja makannya dan keluar dari ruang makan menuju ruang tamu. Tidak ada. Mungkin di lantai dua!

Levie bergegas menaiki tangga dan langsung menuju kamar Sebastian yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Dibukanya pintu itu.. Eh, pintunya terkunci?

"Sial. Di saat begini kenapa pintunya dikunci?!" Levie ingat ketika Sebastian pernah mengatakan untuk tidak sembarangan masuk kamarnya. Tapi dia 'kan majikannya dan pemilik rumah ini. Masa' tidak boleh masuk ke kamarnya?

Merasa usahanya sia-sia saja, Levie memilih untuk keluar saja. Siapa tahu dia ada di luar? Levie bergegas menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Dan ia menemukan sosok yang dicarinya sedang berdiri membelakanginya dengan memakai jaket hitam tebal. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku jaketnya. Rambut hitam lurusnya bergoyang dibelai angin malam. Senyumnya yang dingin sedingin malam menambah pesona tersendiri.

Levie merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Kenapa? Padahal selama ini ia bisa menangani pesona dari Sebastian dan menanggapinya dengan dingin. Kenapa..

"Se.." Levie mencoba memanggil Sebastian. Entah kenapa nafasnya tercekat. Kata-kata serasa menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Jantungnya entah kenapa masih berdebar-debar. Ia mematung di tempatnya. Dipandanginya Sebastian yang masih berdiri seakan menikmati angin malam.

Tiba-tiba Sebastian melirik ke kanannya dan berlari menuju arah itu. Levie tersentak. Kemudian mengejar Sebastian yang sekarang ada di sudut kanan taman rumahnya. Dan ternyata Sebastian..

"Kau sangat cantik." Kata Sebastian. "Tubuhmu yang indah dan ramping juga terlihat lentur itu benar-benar memukau diriku. Bagaimana bisa ada makhluk secantik dirimu?"

Levie diam. Melongo.

"Ooh.. Biar kupeluk tubuh indahmu. Biarkan aku menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuhmu."

"Se-Sebastian..?" tanya Levie gugup. "I.. tu.. KUCING, kan?"

Namun Sebastian seperti tidak mendengar. Ia masih melanjutkan pujiannya pada kucing yang dipeluknya. "Bulu yang halus, cakar yang tajam dan indah. Mata yang bersinar-sinar. Ooh.. Indahnya dirimu."

Kaki Levie terasa lemas. Ia benar-benar _speechless_ pada Sebastian sekarang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Ah, _young mistress_. Kenapa anda duduk disitu?" tanya Sebastian. Yang akhirnya menyadari kehadiran Levie.

"Kau.. menyukai kucing?" tanya Levie lemas sambil menunjuk kucing itu.

"Ah, ini?" Kata Sebastian sambil memandangi kucing yang dipeluknya. "Ya. Saya menyukainya. Makhluk indah ini.." Wajah Sebastian bersemu merah. Levie semakin melongo melihatnya. Sebastian.. bersemu merah di depan kucing?

Levie semakin lemas saja. Sementara kucing berbulu putih dan memiliki corak berwarna coklat dan hitam terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Nona.."

"Hm?" gumam Levie dengan tak bersemangat.

"Apa saya boleh membawanya masuk? Dia sepertinya kedinginan."

Levie memandangi Sebastian sejenak. Lalu ia menghela napas panjang. "_Whatever_. Oh ya, aku tadi memanggilmu. Kenapa kau tidak datang, atau setidaknya menyahut panggilanku?"

"Oh itu. Karena saya pikir Nona tidak dalam keadaan mendesak." Sebastian tersenyum kalem.

Otot-otot wajah Levie serasa mengeras. Ia menatap sangar pada Sebastian. Kemudian ia mendecak. "Ck, Sudahlah, aku mau tidur." Kata Levie sambil mencoba untuk berdiri, namun karena masih lemas, ia terjatuh.

"Nona!" Sebastian menghampiri Levie. Kucing itu masih digendongnya di lengannya.

"Aku tidak apa." Kata Levie. _Sial. Aku mencemaskannya tadi.. Bukan, nyawaku. Tapi dia malah berkata tidak mendesak dan malah bermesraan dengan kucing? Dan kenapa aku jadi selemah ini?_

Sebastian memegangi tangan Levie, membantunya berdiri. Ia merasakan tangan Levie yang sudah sangat dingin.

"Tolong anda pegang kucing ini dulu." Kata Sebastian sambil menyerahkan kucing itu pad Levie yang sudah berdiri. Kemudian ia melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Levie. "Anda kedinginan. Ayo kita masuk. Saya akan menyiapkan teh hangat untuk anda. Oh ya, mana kucing itu. Biar saya bawa."

Levie memandangi Sebastian sejenak. Kemudian melangkah mendahului Sebastian sambil tetap menggendong kucing itu.

"Tidak mau. Biar aku saja. Kucing ini kelihatan kedinginan. Walaupun kedinginan, tubuhku masih lebih hangat darimu, Sebastian."

Mata Sebastian membulat. Ia lalu tertawa kecil. "_As you wish, young mistress_." Ia kemudian berjalan menyusul Levie.

Sesampainya di pintu depan..

"Tapi asal anda tahu. Saya bisa memberikan kehangatan untuk anda juga. seperti manusia."

"Sudahlah, tak usah dilanjutkan perkataanmu. Aku sudah tahu kemana arahnya perkataanmu." Kata Levie ketus, mendahului Sebastian memasuki rumah.

"Ayolah, Nona. Jangan seperti itu." Goda Sebastian.

"Cukup, cukup! Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi! Dasar iblis mesum!"

"Saya hanya seorang _butler,_ Nona."

"Arrrgghh!" teriak Levie kesal.

"Nona? Ada apa?"

"Sudah, tutup pintu saja!"

"Baik, Nona."

Pintu ditutup.

.

.

. ~₰~

Ya ampun.. Sebastian mesum banget, ya? Saya yang bikin aja sampe gemes sendiri sama tuh orang. Tapi tetep sukaaa~! Oh, ya, makasih buat Kagamine MiCha, yang udah menjadi _reader_ pertama yang jadiin FF ini Favorite! (saya baru tahu, pas udah mau selesai ni _chapter_.

Untuk Hwang Mayumi, untuk rate M.. Kupertimbangkan dulu lah, soalnya kalo kutulis rate M, nanti _reader_ kecewa kalo gak ada adegan "sesuatu"nya. *plakk.

Untuk najla.. yang mau dilihat rate M itu yang kayak gimana, hayo? Kan macam2 rate M ada banyak, ada yang dibilang rate M karena bahasanya yang agak 'mendalam', ada yang karena banyak adegan kekerasan, ada yang.. yah, "begitulah" *nyengir mesum*

Lalu terakhir.. Nana-chan Love Naruto, saya juga mau dihibur Sebas-chan bola mata langsung bentuk love* ini dia update-nya!

Untuk review yang saya bahas disini, hanya review yang saya terima hingga _chapter _ ini di-_update_. Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang membaca dan menyukai _fanfiction _ini! Sampai ketemu di _chapter _berikutnya! (^v^)/

^Rhaa^


	4. Kurousagi

Waa! Rekor! Rekor! Dua _chapter_ selesai dalam waktu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam! Anggap saja bonus, ya reader! Nunggu satu chapter, dapat dua! Hehe..

Memangnya ada yang nunggu _chapter_ baru? Ohh.. Tentu saja ada dong.. ya gak? Ya gak? *Ge-eR Mode: On*

Di _chapter _ini, mulai diberi kemajuan cerita. Yaa.. Levie gak bisa kan terus-terusan cuma jadi sekedar jadi tuan putri yang dilayani _butler_ mesum macam si Sebastian. Hehehe.. Harus dikasih lawan atau targetnya dong! biar seru! Ada tonjok-tonjokan, tusuk-tusukan, tembak-tembakan, bom-boman.. mulai dari bom-bom car sampe ngebom di sungai *plakk* Kekekeke.. Yah.. yang jelas, saya sudah berusaha untuk menyelesaikan _chapter_ ini. Do'akan _fanfiction _ini jalan sampai terus, ya!

Yah, _anyway,_ seperti biasa, saya tidak ahli dalam hal berbasa-basi. _So_.. _happy reading!_

**Black Butler Return!: Black Butler's Lady**

**Rated: T (maybe in next chapter M? Who knows? Lol)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Cast: Sebastian M., Levie Rodrickfille**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso (just for Sebastian Michaelis for this chapter)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Not Clear (GeJe :P), Location Not Real**

**.**

**Chapter 4: Kurousagi**

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian.."

"Ya?"

"Kenapa.." Levie mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan. Ruang tengahnya. "Banyak kucing seperti ini?!"

Di atas sofa, TV, bahkan lampu meja (?) terdapat kucing. Hampir di setiap sudut. Kucing-kucing itu saling bersahut-sahutan mengeong. Membuat Levie pusing dibuatnya.

"Bukannya semalam Nona sudah mengijinkan saya membawa kucing?" Sebastian mengernyit bingung.

"Iyaaa.. Tapi tidak sebanyak ini jugaaa.." kata Levie gemas.

"Yah, Nona.." Sebastian terlihat kecewa.

Levie tak tersentuh sama sekali dengan pandangan kecewa Sebastian. "Lagipula, bagaimana bisa dalam semalam ada banyak kucing seperti ini?"

"Saya memungutnya, Nona."

"Dalam semalam?"

Sebastian mengangguk.

Levie membulatkan matanya. _Gila._ pikir Levie.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau mandi. Begitu aku selesai, rumah ini harus bebas dari kucing!"

"Nona.." Sebastian memelaskan mukanya. Levie mulai tersentuh. Namun ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ini perintah!"

Sebastian membungkuk. Namun dari raut wajahnya terlihat jelas dia sedikit kecewa. Levie menghela napas pasrah.

"Ya sudahlah, sisakan satu kucing tak apa. Tapi kau urus sendiri!" Levie melirik Sebastian, penasaran akan reaksinya. Benar saja, wajahnya menjadi sedikit lebih cerah. Sebastian lalu menyilangkan tangan kanannya di dada lalu membungkuk.

"_Yes, My Lady_."

"Ya, ya.. Sekarang aku mau mandi." Kata Levie lalu melenggang menuju kamar mandi.

Sebastian menunggu hingga Levie menghilang dari pandangan. Lalu ia membungkuk pada kucing-kucing. "Maafkan aku. Aku harus mengusir kalian semua, kecuali satu kucing. Tapi kita bisa bertemu lagi. Nah, sekarang mana kucing yang tetap disini, ya.."

Sebastian pun "mengaudisi" kucing yang akan tetap tinggal. Kemudian ia teringat dengan sesuatu. Bergegas ia pergi menyusul Nona-nya ke kamar mandi. Benar saja, beberapa langkah sebelum sampai depan pintu kamar mandi, majikannya berteriak,

"SEBASTIAN!"

.

.

Levie memacu mobilnya menuju kantornya. Sendiri. Ia memaksa Sebastian untuk membiarkannya mengendarai mobil sendiri. Ia mengendarai dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia mengebut karena ia masih merasa kesal dengan Sebastian yang seenaknya menaruh kucing di _bathtub_-nya. Langsung saja ia mencak-mencak pada Sebastian.

Semakin memikirkan Sebastian, ia tersadar. Kapan ini semua akan berakhir? Apakah akan begini terus? Kehidupannya yang lebih seperti seorang gadis biasa yang bekerja di kantor akuntan tinggal bersama _butler_ mesum yang sewaktu-waktu akan memakan jiwanya.

Kejadian di tempat dingin, gelap, dan menyeramkan itu seperti mimpi. Dan sayangnya, itu kenyataan. Levie mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Sial. Kalau aku memikirkannya terus, aku jadi semakin menyesal telah memanggilnya."

"Benar. Tidak baik memikirkannya terus."

"Benar. Apa yang sudah terjadi memang sudah ter.." Levie terdiam. siapa yang berkata itu? Ia menoleh horor ke sebelahnya. Dilihatnya Sebastian yang tersenyum di sebelahnya.

"Apaaaa?!" teriak Levie. Membuat setirnya oleng. Sebastian dengan cepat mengambil alih setir dan mengarahkannya ke pinggir jalan dan berhenti.

"Bagaimana.. Kau bisa.. Disini?" Kata Levie dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Keringat mulai bermunculan di wajahnya.

"Ah, sebelumnya maafkan saya, Nona, karena telah mengagetkan, Nona. Saya datang kesini karena saya lupa mengantarkan bekal untuk makan siang Nona." Kata Sebastian sambil menyodorkan tas kertas berisi kotak bekal dengan wajah _innocent_.

_Iblis mesum ini..._ pikir Levie gemas. _Dia pikir aku anak SD yang butuh bekal makan siang?_

"Aku bisa membeli makan di luar atau pesan-antar!" protes Levie.

"Tapi bekal ini bergizi untuk anda, asal anda tahu. Saya sudah menyiapkan bekal yang sesuai untuk kebutuhan gizi anda."

"Kau ini.." desis Levie.

"Baiklah, silakan melanjutkan perjalanan kembali ke kantor anda. Saya permisi dulu." Kata Sebastian, lalu pergi meninggalkan Levie.

"Hei! Tunggu, Sebastian!" teriak Levie, yang sebetulnya tak ada gunanya. Karena Sebastian sudah menghilang.

.

.

"Hei, ayo dong.. Cerita tentang cowok itu.." Bujuk Merry.

Vicky menyahut. "Iya, iya.. Oh, ya, Levie sayang, apa '_sexy guy_' itu memiliki 'selera' sepertiku?"

"Jadii? Kau sudah ngapain saja dengannya?" kata Edward, yang emang dari dulu agak sedikit ngeres.

Joe hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah rekan-rekan kerjanya. Sementara Rose tidak terlalu peduli dan tetap bekerja.

Levie yang memang sudah _bad mood_ dari pagi karena '_butler'_-nya, semakin kesal diseruduk dengan berondongan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari rekan-rekan kerjanya.

"Ayolah, Vie.. Jawab dong. Yang namanya rejeki harus dibagi.. Ya, gak?" Merry melirik Vicky yang langsung dibalas dengan anggukan bersemangat oleh Vicky.

"Apalagi kalo rejekinya setampan '_damn sexy guy_' itu! Kyaa!" kata Vicky, menjerit seperti perempuan.

Sementara itu, Edward masih menggebu-gebu melancarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ngeres-nya. "Apa kalian sudah pelukan? Ciuman? Atau.."

"DIAM!" jerit Levie. Dan semua langsung terdiam.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar tentang ib..lelaki itu sekarang. Nah, sebaiknya kalian melanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" bentak Levie.

Semua melongo melihat Levie. Namun ia tak peduli. Ia melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan perasaan sedikit kesal. Setelah lima menit mereka masih diam dan memandanginya, Levie merasa tidak enak juga. dalam hati ia berniat menraktir _pizza_ untuk mereka, tentunya untuk sogokan baikan.. Namun, pikirannya langsung buyar ketika mereka berkata..

"Waahh.. Sedang berantem, ya?!" tebak Merry.

"Asyik! Ada kesempatan! Siapa namanya, Levie sayang? Kalau bisa berikan aku nomor teleponnya. Siapa tahu dia akan tertarik padaku!" kata Vicky, agak sedikit PD..

"Yah.. Malam ini absen dong." Nada suara Edward terdengar kecewa. Levie melotot padanya.

"Padahal baru kemarin dijemput dengan mesra.. Rose kecewa." Levie kini melotot pada Rose. Sampai Rose juga? lalu dia bilang apa tadi? Mesra? Mesra apanya?

"Cepat baikan, ya, Vie." Joe menasihati. Levie memutar bola matanya dan mennghempaskan tubuhnya ke sandaran kursi. Kenapa tidak ada rekan kerjanya yang normal, sih?!

.

.

"Hei, hei, lihat ini. Ed." Kata Merry. Edward mendekat. Juga Vicky. Rose membacakan berita di koran yang dipegangnya. "Penculikan gadis muda semakin marak saat ini. Dan banyak di antara mereka tak diketahui nasibnya. Wah, sebaiknya aku berhati-hati. Kau juga Rose, Levie."

"Mungkinkah aku incaran berikutnya? Aiihh.. Aku takuttt!" kata Vicky cemas, yang dibalas dengan tatapan aneh Edward dan Merry.

"Err.. Asal kau tahu. Semua korbannya adalah gadis muda. Dan sudah jelas bahwa kau.. eh.. Bukan gadis muda." Jelas Edward, mencoba sedikit 'sopan'.

"Aku tahu, Eddie sayang.. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka terpesona akan kecantikanku lalu menculikku? Ahh.. aku tak tahu bagaimana jadinya.."

_Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya_. Batin Merry dan Ed.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Vie?" tanya Merry.

"Eh.. Aku.." Levie sedikit gugup. "Yah, kurasa sebaiknya kita berhati-hati."

"Ya, kau benar. Aku akan mengurangi jam keluar malamku." Kata Merry, masih serius membaca berita di koran itu.

"Rose tidak akan keluar malam jika tidak terpaksa." Sahut Rose.

"_Yeah_, dan kalian juga sebaiknya tidak terlalu sering ke diskotik."

Semua menoleh pada Levie. Sementara yang dilihat malah kebingungan.

"Ada apa?"

Merry menyipitkan matanya. "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau kebanyakan gadis muda diculik di diskotik?"

"Eh.. Bukannya kau tadi bilang?" Levie mulai gugup.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang."

"Rose juga dengar. Merry sama sekali tidak bilang diskotik."

"Eh.. Itu.." Levie gugup. Semua mata mengarah padanya curiga.

"Levie. Jangan-jangan.." desis Merry.

"Internet!" potong Levie. "Aku tahu dari internet tadi pagi."

Namun mata-mata itu tidak mengurangi rasa curiga di bola matanya.

"_Oh, come on, guys! This is a 21st Century!_ _The century when you can found all news in internet._ Jadi wajar kan kalau aku kebetulan mengetahui tentang berita itu di internet?" Levie berkilah. Ia mencoba berkata dengan nada yang dibuat tidak terdengar gugup. Ia tidak ingin mereka tahu kalau ia sudah pernah diculik orang-orang sialan itu dan hampir saja dibunuh.

Rekan-rekannya masih memandanginya. Membuat Levie tersenyum kikuk.

"Yah.. Levie benar, apapun bisa ditemukan di internet." Akhirnya Merry angkat bicara. Vicky mengangguk.

"Begitu pun _website_ yang 'asyik' untuk dilihat." Kata Edward dengan wajah mupeng-nya.

Rose menggumamkan sesuatu tentang diskotik. Namun tidak ada yang mendengar.

Sementara Joe menghampiri Levie dan mengacak-acak rambutnya lembut.

"Syukurlah. Kupikir kau gugup karena apa.."

Levie hanya bisa tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

.

.

Levie memarkirkan mobilnya di tempat parkir Savannah Ally. Ia ingin berbelanja bahan makanan yang telah habis maupun sudah tinggal sedikit. Ia merogoh-rogoh tasnya, mencari _notebook_ miliknya. Begitu menemukannya, ia langsung membuka halaman tempat ia mencatat bahan-bahan yang akan dibeli.

"Lagi-lagi ia sembarangan mencoret maupun mengganti bahan.." Levie menghela napas. "Masa' cokelat dan es krim tidak boleh? Kejam sekali. Dia bahkan bukan ibuku. Ah, sudahlah, kubeli saja."

"Tidak boleh, Nona."

Levie tersentak. Ia mengenal suara itu. Perlahan ia membalikkan tubuh dan.. Benar saja. _Butler _itu.. _Butler_ yang menyebalkan itu.. Berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman khasnya. Ia mengenakan kaus berwarna abu-abu dengan rompi hitam dan jins dan sepatu berwarna hitam. Tak lupa ia juga mengenakan sarung tangan hitamnya.

"Selamat sore, Nona."

"Kau.. Lagi-lagi.. Sudah kubilang tetaplah di rumah!"

"Tapi saya juga ada keperluan disini. Saya ingin membeli makanan Gloria."

"Gloria? Siapa itu?" Tanya Levie heran.

"Nama kucing yang anda izinkan saya untuk dipelihara."

_Gloria?_ Levie benar-benar heran dengan tingkah _butler_-nya yang satu ini. Benar-benar tidak bisa ditebak sama sekali.

"Ck, baiklah. Ayo kita beli bersama."

"Baik."

"Tapi biarkan aku membeli cokelat dan es krim. Titik."

.

.

Levie dan Sebastian baru saja lima menit memasuki pertokoan Savannah Ally ketika mereka melihat salah satu toko ramai dikerubuti orang. Terdengar suara tangisan seorang wanita di dalam toko itu.

"Anakku.. Anakku.." Begitu katanya berulang-ulang sambil menangis histeris. Wanita paruh baya yang berada di sebelahnya menenangkan wanita itu.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan.." kata wanita paruh baya, menenangkan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levie pada salah seorang di antara kerumunan.

"Putrinya ditemukan tak bernyawa di hutan di utara. Dia dibunuh. Kemungkinan ia dibunuh oleh sekelompok penculik yang ramai diberitakan itu. _Kidnapper_."

"_Kidnapper_? Apa itu?"

"Itu julukan yang diberikan masyarakat untuk kelompok penculik itu."

Levie tak meneruskan pembicaraan. Ia memilih melihat wanita itu yang semakin histeris saat ini. Pikirannya pun mulai terbang ke beberapa hari yang lalu.

Ia dulunya juga diculik oleh sekelompok orang-orang sialan itu. Dan ia hampir saja dibunuh. Hanya untuk memanggil dia. Levie melirik Sebastian. Ya, untuk memanggil dia. Dan siapa sangka? Mereka berhasil. Tetapi yang dipilih iblis itu bukan salah satu di antara mereka, tetapi Levie. Ajaib. Dan Levie menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk bebas dari mereka dan akhirnya ia tak menjadi salah satu di antara gadis-gadis malang yang tewas terbunuh itu.

_Seandainya.._ Levie memandangi Sebastian. _Tidak ada dia.._ mata Levie mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Nona?" tanya Sebastian, menyadarkan Levie dari lamunannya.

"Ah? Eh.. aku melamun, ya?" Levie mengusap matanya yang mulai berair. "Yah.. Ayo, kita berbelanja lagi."

Levie berjalan meninggalkan Sebastian. Sementara di belakangnya Sebastian menyipitkan mata pada Levie. Kemudian ia seperti merasakan kehadiran sesuatu. Ia reflek menoleh ke sekelilingnya.

"Sebastian?" panggil Levie.

_Hilang._ Pikir Sebastian. _Hawa itu.. Jangan-jangan.._

"Sebastian? Ada apa?"

Sebastian menggeleng. "Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa, _young mistress_. Ayo, kita lanjutkan berbelanjanya." Sebastian menggamit tangan Levie dan menuntunnya.

Levie bingung, namun ia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia membiarkan tangan iblis itu memegangi tangannya, karena ia merasa.. Tangan itu melindunginya..

.

.

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin cokelat!" protes Levie.

"Tidak boleh, Nona. Kadar gula darah anda sudah semakin tinggi. Anda harus mengurangi konsumsi makanan manis." Sanggah Sebastian.

Levie semakin kesal, dimakinya _butler_-nya itu. "Dasar _butler_ mesum sialan! Aku bilang mau cokelat ya cokelat!"

"Ti-dak bi-sa." Tegas Sebastian.

Levie menggeram. Ia melanjutkan berdebat dengan Sebastian hingga orang-orang di sekeliling mereka melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua. Yah, walaupun sebagian besar hanya ingin melihat dari dekat wajah Sebastian yang _cool_, sih..

"Pokoknya.." Levie menghentikan ucapannya. Dari ujung matanya, ia melihat seseorang. Kemudian ia langsung berlari ke arah seseorang itu.

"Nona?" Sebastian berlari menyusul Levie.

"Sebastian, kejar orang itu!" kata Levie di tengah-tengah larinya. "Dia orang yang menculikku di diskotik di hari itu."

"Baik." Sebastian berlari mendahului Levie. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mengejar orang itu.

"Ada apa ini?!" tanya orang itu, setelah lengannya dipegang Sebastian.

Levie menghampiri mereka berdua dengan agak tersengal. "Kau ingat siapa aku?"

Mata orang itu membulat sebentar. Namun ia berkata, "Tidak. Aku tidak ingat. ini pertama kalinya kita bertemu."

Levie menatap dingin orang itu. "Sebastian. Hajar dia sampai ia mengaku."

"Baik."

"Tu-tunggu. Apa-apaan kalian ini?! Waa! Sakitt! Ampun!"

.

.

"Ya.. Maafkan aku.. Aku orangnya." Kata orang itu, akhirnya mengaku. Ia mengusap pipinya yang berdarah karena babak belur dihajar Sebastian. Anehnya dia masih hidup (?). mereka sekarang berada di gang belakang Savannah Ally yang jarang dilewati orang.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" kata Levie dingin.

"Aku.. Hanya suruhan. Aku bertugas untuk merayu gadis-gadis lalu membawa mereka ke orang yang menyuruhku.."

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu?!" tanya Levie sekali lagi.

"Itu.."

Levie mencengkram kerah lelaki berumur 25 tahunan itu. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya yang sangar pada lelaki yang sekarang serasa menciut di depannya.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya, tapi jangan harap kau bisa pulang ke rumahmu dengan nyawa masih di badan yang mungkin sudah tidak utuh lagi." Ucap Levie sadis.

Agaknya ancaman itu ngena juga di lelaki itu. Dengan gemetar ia berkata. "_Kurousagi_.."

"_Kuro_.. apa?"

"_Kurousagi_.. Merekalah yang menyuruhku."

Levie terdiam. Berpikir. _Kurousagi_? Setahunya _Kuro_ artinya hitam, _Usagi_ artinya kelinci. Kelinci hitam?

"Organisasi seperti apa mereka?" tanya Levie lagi.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. Mereka menyuruhku untuk tidak bertanya-tanya lebih lanjut. Tapi kurasa itu organisasi yang berhubungan dengan ilmu hitam.."

_Ternyata benar!_, pikir Levie.

"Apa kau tahu nama salah seorang di antara mereka?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak tahu.. Selama ini aku hanya berhubungan melalui e-mail dengan mereka. Bayaranku pun selalu langsung di transfer ke rekeningku."

"Begitu.." gumam Levie. Ia melepaskan cengkramannya dan berjalan meninggalkan lelaki itu yang sekarang terseok-seok meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah beberapa langkah, Levie berhenti. "Sebastian. Ada apa denganmu? Cepat bunuh lelaki sialan itu." Katanya datar tanpa menoleh.

Lelaki itu menoleh dengan cepat dan memandangi Levie dengan perasaan ketakutan yang amat sangat.

"Ka-kau bilang tidak akan membunuhku jika aku memberitahumu.."

Levie menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan datar. "Siapa bilang?" Levie tersenyum manis dengan menutup matanya. "Aku bilang aku tidak menjamin kau akan tetap hidup bila kau tidak mau memberitahuku. Aku tidak bilang sama sekali kau akan tetap hidup walaupun kau memberitahuku."

Lelaki itu gemetaran. Ia melihat Levie dan Sebastian bergantian.

"Sebastian.."

Levie membuka dua kancing baju atasnya, menunjukkan kontrak di balik bajunya. "Ini perintah." Levie tersenyum sinis pada lelaki itu. "Bunuh dia."

Sebastian tersenyum melihat majikannya yang seperti itu. Ia menjilati bibirnya sekilas. Ia merasa jiwa Levie akan menjadi jiwa yang sangat lezat untuk dimakan. Ia pun dengan cepat menghilangkan perasaan laparnya dan kembali pada estetikanya sebagai seorang _butler_. Ia menyilangkan tangan kanannya di dada dan membungkuk.

"Yes." Ia berdiri dan menarik tangan kanannya yang sekarang sudah terselip beberapa pisau perak. Kemudian ia melemparkan pisau-pisau perak itu hingga tepat menancap di kepala, leher, dan dada lelaki itu. Lelaki itu tewas seketika. Ia menoleh pada Levie yang tersenyum puas padanya.

"My Lady.."

Levie dan Sebastian tidak menyadari, ada seseorang yang menyeringai melihat kejadian itu.

.

.


	5. Their Relationship

Yaa~ saya datang lagi~ maaf ya, sedikit telat (telat banget malahan).. Eh, mungkin udah telat banget kali, ya? Ah, gak papalah. Hehehe.. maklum, _author_ lagi sakit nih. Imbas dari nyelesaiin dua _chapter_ dalam sehari. Lebay banget ya? Iya sih, emang lebay. Nyelesaiin dua _chapter _aja langsung sakit. Hadeuuhh..

_Very big thank's to:_ Kagamine MiCha, Najla, Hwang Mayumi, nana-chan love naruto, seidocamui, corn flakes, cieru cherry, mitsuka sakurai. _And very big sorry_: tidak bisa membalas review satu-persatu -" yg jelas saya akan tetap berjuang menyelesaikan _fanfiction_ (_little-little _mesum) ini. Mohon dukung saya m(_ _)v

Di _chapter _ini, ada tentang _fashion_ (walaupun sedikit) yang sayangnya selama ini aku gak pernah ngikutin. Nah, lo! Bikinnya gimana? Ya ngarang dong! (namanya juga _fanfiction_) Plus tanya dukun paling sakti abad ini: MBAH GOOGLE. Tapi maaf ye, kalo penggambaran _fashion_-nya gak menarik sama sekale, maklum, _fanfiction_ ini dibikin sma orang yang di umur enam belasnya gak tahu _wedges_ itu apa :P

Nah, seperti biasa, _happy reading!_

**Black Butler Return!: Black Butler's Lady**

**Rated: T (maybe in next chapter M? Who knows? Lol)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Cast: Sebastian M., Levie Rodrickfille**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso (just for Sebastian Michaelis for this chapter)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Not Clear (GeJe :P), Location Not Real**

**.**

**Chapter 5: Their Relationship**

**.**

**.**

"Pesta?" Levie menghentikan suapan Blueberry Cake with Chocolate Sauce yang entah keberapa begitu mendengar Sebastian mengatakan ada undangan pesta di antara surat-surat yang datang hari ini.

"Ya. Akan diadakan pesta untuk memperingati satu tahun pernikahan Nona Katherine dengan Tuan William." Sebastian menerangkan. Wajah Nonanya langsung berubah kesal. "Nona harus datang." Sebastian menegaskan.

"Ah, sial. Menyebalkan. Satu tahun saja diperingati! Sepuluh tahun saja aku tidak yakin mereka bisa melewatinya." Ucap Levie sadis. Ia memakan sisa _dessert_-nya dalam satu suapan. Ia mengunyahnya dengan cepat lalu menelannya. "Aku tidak mau datang!"

"Tapi Nona adalah saudara kembar Nona Katherine. Nona harus datang."

Levie menatap Sebastian dengan _death glare_-nya. "_Iya da!_"

"Nona.."

Levie menggeleng kuat. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak mau.. Katherine.. William.. Tidak, tidak mau!"

Sebastian _sighed_. Ia mendekati Nonanya dan duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia memegang pipi Levie dan mendorongnya pelan agar wajahnya beralih menatap wajah Sebastian.

"Nona.." terdengar suara Sebastian yang dalam dan lembut. "Sudah saya bilang, jangan menangis karena hal bodoh bernama cinta. Cinta hanya akan berakhir menyakitkan."

"Siapa bilang aku menang.."

"Anda ingin menangis. Karena cinta. Tak perlu disangkal, mata anda sudah menjelaskan semua."

_Caramel eye_ Levie menatap dalam-dalam _ruby eye_ Sebastian. Lagi-lagi jarak merka begitu dekat. Nafas Sebastian terasa hangat menerpa wajah Levie. Levie yakin bila Sebastian memiringkan wajahnya dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit lagi, lalu Levie membuka mulutnya. Dan mereka..

_Tidak, tidak, bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu! Levie, kau bodoh. Jangan tergoda dengan pesona mesumnya!_ rutuk Levie.

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku menangis? Karena cinta?" tanya Levie, menutupi kegugupannya. Masih tetap menatap Sebastian tanpa berkedip.

"Hmm.." Sebastian menyipitkan mata, seakan berpikir. "Anda tidak akan terasa lezat kalau begitu.."

Tercetak simpang empat di dahi Levie. Tanda ia benar-benar kesal pada seseorang.. dan iblis. _Benar, dia hanya iblis. Sadarlah, Levie!_

"Begitu rupanya." Levie menyingkirkan tangan Sebastian di pipinya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sebastian. "Baiklah, aku akan datang."

Levie berdiri dari kursi dan membawa piring beserta cangkir teh bekasnya ke bak cuci.

Levie menoleh pada Sebastian. "Dan aku tidak akan menangis. Sekarang cuci piring dan cangkir ini!" perintah Levie.

Sebastian berdiri dan membungkuk pada Levie. "Yes, My Lady."

.

.

~o~

.

.

"Kau mau membawaku kemana, Sebastian?" tanya Levie saat mereka berada di dalam mobil. Ia melirik jam tangannya, jam dua belas siang.

"Ke suatu tempat, Nona."

"Ah, sudahlah. Jawab saja, Sebastian!" paksa Levie. Levie masih heran ketika Sebastian langsung menariknya ke mobil ketika ia baru keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengurung diri seharian untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang belum selesai. Tanpa diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya, Sebastian langsung menancapkan gas menuju suatu tempat yang Levie belum mengetahuinya hingga saat ini.

"Baiklah. Kita pergi untuk membeli baju untuk pesta nanti malam, Nona." Kata Sebastian santai.

Levie langsung berjengit mendengar perkatan Sebastian. "_Hell no!_ Untuk apa aku membeli baju untuk pesta sialan itu?!" protes Levie.

"Nona.."

"Tidak!"

"Nanti akan saya beri Gateau Chocolate Special buatan saya."

"Kau pikir aku bisa dirayu dengan makanan seperti itu?!"

"_Large size_. "

"Biarpun begitu.."

"Dengan Blueberry Juice _with_ Chocolate Ice Cream Float.."

"..."

"Selama seminggu penuh." Sebastian menoleh pada Nona-nya. "Bagaimana, Nona?"

"Toko mana yang harus kita datangi dulu?" tanya Levie dengan wajah _innocent_.

Sebastian hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat majikannya yang berubah pikiran secepat itu.

.

.

~o~

.

.

"Tidak." Tegas Levie.

"Tapi, Nona.."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau memakai gaun seperti itu." Levie menunjuk gaun merah sebatas paha yang dipegang Sebastian.

"Baiklah.. Ini?" Sebastian menunjuk gaun hitam panjang dengan '_blink-blink_' sebagai hiasannya.

"Tidak. Tidak yang itu."

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" kali ini Sebastian menunjukkan gaun malam berwarna hijau pupus.

"Lumayan.. Tapi tidak. Aku tidak mau."

Sebastian menghela napas. "Lalu Nona ingin yang seperti apa?"

Levie menatap Sebastian sejenak, matanya masih terpaku pada Sebastian saat dia berkata, "Sesuatu yang membuat William tak berkedip padaku."

"Kalau begitu sulit.." Sebastian mengerling jahil pada Levie. "karena Nona tidak punya daya tarik yang cukup untuk membuat Tuan William tak berkedip pada anda meskipun anda memakai gaun sebagus apapun."

Tercetak simpang empat di dahi Levie. "Dasar iblis kurang ajar. Kau mau kupecat, hah?"

"Saya hanya bercanda, Nona. Nah, bagaimana dengan ini?" Sebastian mengambil gaun berwarna hitam sebatas paha dengan V-neck.

"Bagus. Tapi apa cocok denganku?"

"Gaun apapun sangat cocok denganmu, Nona."

"Gombal." Levie mengambil gaun itu dan membawanya ke kamar pas. Setelah mengganti bajunya dengan gaun itu, Levie keluar dan memperlihatkannya pada Sebastian.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Levie sambil berputar.

"_Wonderful_. _U're so beautiful, My Lady_." Puji Sebastian.

"Dari dulu." Sahut Levie PD.

"Saya serius, Nona. Anda benar-benar cantik." Sebastian mendekati Punggung Levie dan memegang pundak Levie yang halus. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Levie. Bibirnya berbisik pada telinga Levie. "Membuat saya harus menelan air liur melihat anda."

Levie tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. "Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar menyantap jiwaku, ya?"

Tangan Sebastian beralih memeluk pinggang ramping Levie. "Tidak juga.. Selama Nona belum ingin menyerahkan jiwa Nona, saya masih bisa menahan nafsu makan saya."

Levie mendecih. "Dasar iblis."

Sebastian mengelus pipi Levie dan berkata, "Saya hanya seorang _but..._"

"Levie?"

Levie dan Sebastian sontak menoleh ke asal suara. Merry? Dengan Rose, Joe, dan Edward?

"Ka-kalian.. Kenapa ada disini?" tanya Levie gugup.

"Kami sedang berbelanja tentunya. Kau sendiri.. AH, aku tahu.." Merry tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jadi kalian sudah baikan? Rose senang sekali.." kata Rose lalu tersenyum dengan senyum manisnya yang malah terlihat menyeramkan.

"Hei, ini masih di tempat umum, loh. Lebih baik lakukan nanti malam di kamar." Edward nyengir mesum.

Setelah Edward mengatakannya, barulah Levie menyadari kalau posisinya dengan Sebastian terlihat 'cukup berbahaya'. Buru-buru Levie melepaskan tangan Sebastian yang memeluknya dan menjauh dari Sebastian.

"No.." Sebastian berhenti berkata-kata ketika melihat Levie menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir. Ia pun memberi tanda pada Sebastian agar pergi dari situ untuk sementara. Sebastian tersenyum dan mengucapkan "_Yes, My Lady_" tanpa bersuara.

"Maaf, saya permisi dulu." Sebastian pamit sambil tersenyum pada rekan-rekan kerja Levie. Ia pun meninggalkan mereka dan pergi ke arah kamar kecil. Levie pun menghela napas melihat punggung Sebastian yang semakin menjauh dari mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan mulai mencari jas untuk diriku. Levie sayang, ceritakan padaku tentang malam kalian, ya? Selengkap-lengkapnya!" Edward menjauh dari mereka.

Rose entah sejak kapan menghilang, namun sekilas Levie melihat ia di bagian _goth-loli dress _.

"Wah.. Dia memang tampan sekali.." desis Merry.

"Kenapa kalian disini?" tanya Levie lagi.

"Sudah kubilang berbelanja."

"Bukan, maksudku.. Kenapa bersama-sama seperti ini?"

"Oh.. Itu karena kami ingin mencari gaun dan jas bersama untuk menghadiri pesta William." Jawab Merry, sambil mengambil salah satu gaun di sampingnya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Dulu William pernah magang di tempat kita bekerja."

"Ya.. Dulu waktu bekerja bersama kita, dia sangat baik dengan kita. Kita ditraktir makan siang setiap harinya, diajak pergi ke tempat wisata ketika libur. Menyenangkan sekali! Sayang sekali dia hanya enam bulan bersama kita." Kenang Merry.

Joe menimpali, "Ya, dia juga terlihat sangat dekat denganmu, 'kan, Levie? Wajar, kau 'kan kembaran tunangannya yang sekarang sudah jadi istrinya, Kath."

Levie merasa perkataan itu sedikit menusuk sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Namun dipaksakannya untuk tersenyum.

"Ya. Benar. Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kalian akan berangkat ke pesta itu?"

"Sekitar jam delapan. Kami akan pergi bersama-sama. Kau akan pergi dengan.. siapa namanya? Kau belum memberitahu kami." Kata Joe.

"Sebastian Michaelis." Jawab Levie. "ya, mungkin aku akan pergi bersamanya."

"Itu sih bukan mungkin lagi, Levie sayang, tapi pasti!" ucap Merry tegas.

"Yah, lagi pula dia pacarmu, 'kan?" timpal Joe dengan suara datar.

Levie menggeleng kuat. "Bukan, dia bukan pacarku."

Merry mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lalu? Kalau bukan apa? Kau diantar-jemput olehnya dan barusan kalian berpelukan mesra di toko ini. Dinamakan apa hubungan kalian ini?"

Levie tersentak. _Dinamakan apa? Mana mungkin aku mengatakan hubunganku adalah _butler_ dan majikan? Mana mungkin juga aku mengatakan iblis dengan mangsanya? Ah.. Sial, seharusnya aku lebih memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan seperti ini sejak dulu._

"Itu.. Eh.. Anu.." _Aduh.. Bilang apa, nih? Sebastian!_

"Kami teman korespondensi."

Levie, Merry, dan Joe menoleh pada Sebastian yang sekarang tersenyum manis pada mereka.

"Dulu saya pernah membaca di rubrik surat-menyurat dan menemukan nama Nona Levie di rubrik itu. Saya mencoba mengirim surat padanya dan sejak itu kami sering saling berkirim surat." Jelas Sebastian.

"Tapi itu tidak menjelaskan kenapa kalian berpelukan mesra seperti tadi!" Protes Merry

Sebastian melirik Levie. Levie buru-buru menambahkan (tentunya bohong).

"Itu.. Setelah ia pindah ke negara ini, ia memutuskan bertemu denganku, dan setelah bertemu, kami menjadi akrab seperti sudah berteman lama. Begitulah.."

"Lalu? Akrabnya kalian sampai berpelukan mesra begitu?" Merry masih curiga. Dalam hati Levie mulai kesal juga.

"Yang tadi itu bukan mesra! Apa kau tidak lihat kalau dia hanya bercanda? Dia hanya menggodaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Maklum, dia agak sedikit.. yah, mesum."

Sebastian menyipitkan mata pada Levie. _Mesum?_

"Siapa yang bilang mesum? Siapa yang mesum? Siapa? Siapa?" tanya Edward yang mucul tiba-tiba dan dengan semangat empat-lima.

Merry melongo melihat Edward yang bersemangat itu, begitu pula Levie dan Joe. Minus Sebastian, ia hanya memandang Edward datar. Sesaat kemudian Merry tertawa keras hingga menangis.

"Eddie.. Eddie.. Kau selalu saja bersemangat bila ada yang berkata 'mesum'. Dasar raja mesum!" Merry mengusap matanya yang berair. Edward mengernyit bingung melihat Merry yang tertawa, kemudian ia mengedikkan bahu dan meninggalkan mereka untuk mencari jas untuknya lagi.

"Eh.. Jadi Merry.. Kau tidak marah?" tanya Levie ragu-ragu.

Merry memandangi Levie sejenak, sebelum ia tertawa kembali. "Marah? Siapa yang marah padamu, manisku? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak marah. Aku hanya ingin tahu hubungan 'sebenarnya' dirimu dengannya." Merry mengedipkan mata pada Levie.

Levie menghela napas lega. "Syukurlah.. Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Vicky?"

"Dia demam. Entah kenapa. Kupikir orang sepertinya tidak bisa demam. Yah.. Apapun itu, dia sial sekali hari ini, karena dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sebasti..eh, Tuan Michaelis."

"Anda bisa memanggil saya Sebastian."

"Ah, baik, Sebastian. Oh ya, kita belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Merry, dia Joe. Yang mesum tadi Edward, atau Eddie. Lalu, satu lagi Rose.. Dimana, Rose? Oh, aku harus mencari Rose dulu. Aku takut ia tersesat lagi di gudang penyimpanan barang seperti dulu. Kalau ingin pergi dulu, pergilah, Vie. Dah.." Merry pun meninggalkan Joe, Sebastian, dan Levie sendiri.

Sepeninggal Merry, Joe mendekati Levie ia mengacak-acak rambut Levie. "Kupikir kalian pacaran dan tinggal bersama."

Levie tersentak. "Eh.. Yah.. Tentu tidak, lah.. Hehehe.."

Terlihat sinar kelegaan di mata Joe. Sebastian menyipit melihat sinar itu.

.

.

~o~

.

.

"Haaahh.. Capeknya.. Mencari gaun saja sampai secapek ini.." keluh Levie ketika mereka berdua kembali ke mobil.

Sebastian tidak berkomentar. Ia menutup pintu mobil di sebelahnya dan mulai menyalakan mobil, perlahan mobil meninggalkan daerah pertokoan Savannah Ally.

"Kemana kita sekarang, Sebastian?"

"Ke rumah Nona Kath." Jawab Sebastian singkat.

"Apaa?!" Levie membelakkan mata pada Sebastian yang masih serius menyetir. "Apa ini tidak terlalu cepat?! Ini masih jam dua siang!"

"Tapi Nona harus membantu Nona Kath untuk mempersiapkan pesta."

Levie melotot garang pada Sebastian yang menyetir dengan tenang.

"Kau kejam sekali." Desis Levie. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Sekuat tenaga ia menahan air mata yang semakin mendesak untuk keluar. "Aku sudah mau membeli gaun untuk pesta itu, dan kau sekarang mau membawaku ke rumah Kath dan.. William.. lebih awal..?"

Sebastian menoleh pada Levie. "Bukannya itu kewajiban anda sebagai saudara kembar untuk membantu Nona Kath?"

Levie mendecih. "Kewajiban?" ia tersenyum sinis. "Selalu saja. Selalu. Berkewajiban membantu Kath, maupun menjaga Kath. Hanya karena aku lahir tiga menit lebih awal.. Maka aku yang berkewajiban? Menyedihkan. Ada peraturan menyebalkan semacam itu."

"Kelihatannya anda terlalu banyak bicara, _young mistress_. Katakan saja yang sejujurnya. Tidak perlu berbelit-belit seperti itu."

"Baik kalau itu maumu.." Levie menyandarkan punggungnya pada jok mobil, menarik napas. "Aku benci Kath. Aku sangat menyesalkan dia yang menjadi saudara kembarku. Aku benci dia yang cantik. Juga aku benci dia yang mendapatkan William. Aku ingin mereka berpisah dan aku akan mendapatkan William kembali. Dan aku tidak ingin membantunya mempersiapkan pesta untuk satu tahun PERNIKAHAN mereka!" Levie berterus terang dalam satu tarikan nafas, membuat ia agak tersengal ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Kalau begitu.." Sebastian meminggirkan mobil dan berhenti di tepi jalan. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum memandangi wajah majikannya. "Saya punya ide."

Levie mengernyit melihat Sebastian. Mencoba memahami air muka iblis itu. Mencari garis mesum yang biasanya berada disana ketika ia berkata 'saya punya ide'. Tapi tak lama Levie menyerah. Manusia mana bisa membaca air muka iblis?

"Apa anda mau dengar?" Sebastian menempelkan jari telunjuknya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Levie menghela napas. "Baiklah. Katakan."

Sebastian tersenyum kemudian mulai menjelaskan tentang idenya.

.

.

~o~

.

.

"_Omedetto,_ Kath dan William!" seru semua orang di pesta. Sementara Kath yang sedang dalam pelukan William terlihat sumringah.

"Selamat ya, Kath! William!"

"Merry? _Long time no see!_" seru William ketika melihat Merry, Joe, Vicky, Edward, dan Rose datang serombongan. Sementara Kath sudah pergi untuk menyambut tamu yang lain.

"_Hey dude!_ Apa kau sudah lupa denganku?" Joe menghampiri William dan memeluknya.

William meninju lengan Joe. "_Of course not!_ Apa kabar?"

"_Never better like today_." Jawab Joe.

Edward menghampiri William. "William! _Glad to see you again, bro._"

"_Hi,_ Eddie! _Thank's for coming to my party!_ Aku pikir kau sedang melakukan—ehm, sesuatu—dengan pacarmu?" canda William.

Edward tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau tahu benar kebiasaanku. _But not today, thank's_. _By the way, can you tell me about your night, bro?_" tanya Edward sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

"_Always perverted like usually._ Tapi tidak, Ed. Aku tidak bisa. Itu rahasiaku dan Kath." William mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang ber-iris hitam. Edward menampakkan wajah yang berpura-pura kesal.

"William! _I'm so miss youuu!_" seru Vicky yang langsung menerjang memeluk William, membuatnya agak terjengkang ke belakang. Namun William hanya tertawa melihat Vicky.

"Vicky.. Vicky.. Kau tidak berbeda dari yang dulu!" komentar William.

"Siapa bilang? Aku sudah berbeda. Sekarang aku makin cantik.." kata Vicky dengan nada genit.

"Hai semuanya! Sepertinya sedang asyik, ya!" sapa Kath yang baru saja berkeliling menyapa tamu yang lain.

"Yah, seperti yang kau lihat." Kata William.

Mata Kath menyipit memerhatikan mereka. "Ng.. Sepertinya kurang satu. Rose? Dimana Rose?"

"Rose? Oh, iya! Dimana Rose?" tanya Edward.

"Gawat! Jangan-jangan ia tersesat lagi! Ayo kita cari!" kata Merry yang bersiap mencari Rose.

"Itu tidak perlu."

Semua menoleh pada pemilik suara itu. Levie. Bersama Sebastian dan Rose di sampingnya.

"Tadi aku ketemu dia di gudang _wine_. Yah, aku gak tahu gimana dia bisa sampai situ, sih.." kata Levie.

"Levie? Kamu sudah datang? Sejak kapan?" tanya Joe.

"Ng.. Sejak jam tiga tadi. Aku 'kan juga harus membantu mempersiapkan pesta saudara kembarku." Levie tersenyum manis.

Merry, Joe, Edward, dan Vicky (tidak termasuk Rose, karena ia sudah menghilang lagi), sedikit tercenung dengan perkataan Levie. Sebetulnya mereka tahu kalau Levie menyukai William dan 'sedikit' membenci Kath. Namun hati kecil mereka menolak untuk menanamkan pemahaman itu dan tetap menyayangi memperlakukan Levie seperti biasa.

"I-itu bagus! Memang.. Seharusnya begitu.. sebagai saudara kembar." Ujar Merry.

"Ya. Kau benar. _Guys, _bagaimana kalau kita mulai menikmati pesta ini?" ajak Joe.

"Okee! Yang menghabiskan _wine_ paling banyak yang menang." Kata Edward dengan semangat.

"Aku ingin bersenang-senang dengan _damn sexy guy_ ini!" seru Vicky sambil berlari menuju Sebastian. Namun ketika jarak mereka tinggal selangkah lagi, Levie menghalangi.

"Maaf. Tidak kuizinkan." Levie tersenyum manis pada Vicky. "_He's mine_."

Langkah Merry, Joe, dan Edward yang melangkah menuju tempat _wine _terhenti, mereka menoleh dengan cepat pada Levie yang sekarang memeluk lengan Sebastian.

"Levie? K-kau.. D-dia.." Merry tergagap.

"Aku juga kaget." Sela Kath. "Begitu datang tadi, dia langsung bilang kalau dia berpacaran dengan lelaki ini."

Sontak, Joe, Merry, Edward, dan Vicky membelalak. "Apaa?! Pacaran?!" seru mereka bersamaan.

Levie hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi mereka.

.

.

~o~

.

.

Apuaaa? Levie dan Sebastian pacaran? akhirnya mereka nyadar juga status mereka yang seharusnya, huahahahaha.. tapi.. apakah ada maksud lain di balik status mereka yang berubah dengan tiba-tiba itu? ingin tahu? saya juga *plak* yayaya.. saya tahu, saya yang buat nih cerita. tapi saya juga gak tahu apa maksud mereka *_author_ dipasung di tiang* oke, oke.. baik.. ya, saya sudah menemukannya :D tapi saya gak mau cerita :P tunggu aja _chapter_ selanjutnya. bye bye~!


	6. That Shadow

Hello~ I'm back! I'm back with this chapter! ^_^

first of it, thank's to Kagamine MiCha, always give this fanfiction comments from the first chapter of this fanfiction. and don't forget to all readers and reviewers , very big thank's to you all, 'cause of u all, i can always continue this fanfiction. u're all my motivation :) hope u like this chapter!

like usually, i'm bad in opening greeting and English (yeah, that's right). sooo~

HAPPY READING!

.

.

**Black Butler Return!: Black Butler's Lady**

**Rated: T (maybe in next chapter M? Who knows? Lol)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Cast: Sebastian M., Levie Rodrickfille**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso (just for Sebastian Michaelis for this chapter)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Not Clear (GeJe :P), Location Not Real**

**.**

**Chapter 6:That Shadow  
**

**.**

**.**

"KRINGG!" alarm di atas meja di sebelah tempat tidur Levie berbunyi, Levie yang terusik dengan suaranya yang mengganggu, meraba-raba meja kecil di sebelahnya hingga tangannya sampai ke alarm itu.

_Where the hell the button to stop this damn alarm?!_, batin Levie.

Setelah agak lama meraba-raba, memencet-mencet, membanting-banting alarm yang—anehnya—masih berbunyi itu, Levie memutuskan untuk melempar alarm itu dan.. Prak! Alarm itu berhenti, sepertinya nyawanya juga berhenti, karena organ dalamnya keluar semua (?) *maksudnya baterai*

Levie tersenyum puas meski matanya tetap terpejam. Ia pun membalikkan tubuh ke samping dan ia tertidur lagi. Ia merasa sangat lelah hari ini, maka ia memutuskan untuk tidur kembali.

Namun Levie merasa sedikit aneh, walaupun samar, ia merasa rambutnya seakan sedang dibelai, lalu belaian tangan itu turun ke pipi Levie. Namun Levie masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, terdengar suara bisikan, namun Levie tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan dalam bisikan itu, tapi Levie serasa mengenalnya. Apakah.. Itu William?

Levie membuka matanya, dan mendapati William tersenyum di depannya. Ia membelai rambut Levie dan pipi Levie, membuatnya tersipu malu. Ia berbisik pada Levie, yang membuatnya benar-benar merasa terbang hingga ke langit ketujuh, "Aku mencintaimu.." William memajukan wajahnya. Jantung Levie berdebar-debar melihatnya. Ia memejamkan mata. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. Dan.. Dan..

Masih dalam keadaan terpejam, Levie menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, _Kenapa pikiranku menjadi mesum seperti ini? Padahal mana mungkin William ada di dekatku? Oh, _shit_, apa itu semua karena akhir-akhir ini aku bersama Sebastian, _butler-_ku yang super duper wuper mesum? _Well_, mungkin tidak separah itu, tapi bagiku dia memang mesum. Sangat._

_Tunggu, akhiri pembicaraan dalam hati ini dengan mesumnya _butler_ itu. Yang jelas, aku benar-benar merasakan ada yang membelai rambut dan pipiku. Tapi siapa?! _Hell no, _jangan bilang itu.._

"_My_, _my_, Young mistress."

Levie dengan cepat membuka matanya. Ia melihat Sebastian yang tersenyum manis padanya. Senyum palsu pastinya. Tapi bukan itu yang penting, kenapa dia ada disini?! Berbaring di ranjang yang sama dengannya?!

"Saya tidak menyangka bahkan di saat tidur anda tetap mengernyitkan dahi. Hati-hati, _young mistress_, anda bisa cepat keriput nanti." Kata Sebastian santai tanpa ada nada sindiran di kalimatnya.

"A-apa.. Yang kau lakukan disini?" Levie buru-buru menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, yah, meskipun mereka masih berpakaian lengkap sih..(_author _sedikit kecewa *plakk*). Levie dengan piamanya, dan Sebastian dengan kemeja putihnya yang ditimpa _waistcoat_. Ia juga masih mengenakan celana panjang hitamnya. Hanya saja, saat ini ia melepaskan sarung tangannya juga kaus kaki dan sepatunya.

"Saya hanya ingin menjaga Nona." Sebastian tersenyum sambil menutup matanya. Di mata Levie ia terlihat (sedikit).. Imut.

Wajah Levie bersemu, ia cepat-cepat memprotes, "Ta-tapi 'kan tidak perlu sampai tidur di ranjang yang sama seperti ini!"

"Tenang saja _young mistress_. Saya hanyalah seorang _butler_. Saya tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada Nona ketika anda sedang tidur."

Mata Levie menyipit, masih tidak percaya. "Kalau pernyataanmu itu dibalik, berarti kau akan berbuat macam-macam padaku ketika aku sadar."

Sebastian tertawa kecil. "Tentu tidak, Nona. Kecuali anda sendiri yang memintanya." Sebastian mengedipkan matanya.

Wajah Levie sekarang sudah benar-benar memerah seperti kepiting rebus. _Memintanya sendiri? Itu mungkin saja terjadi, ketika aku benar-benar gila!_

"_Well_, jika kita terus membicarakan ini, semua tidak akan berakhir. Poin pentingnya, kenapa kau tidur seranjang denganku? Aku tahu kau tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padaku, tapi kau 'kan bisa menjagaku tanpa tidur seranjang padaku!"

"_My_, _my_, ternyata _young mistress_ memang Nona yang suka banyak bicara, ya? Tanya saja satu persatu. Saya akan menjawabnya. Yah, memang, menjaga anda itu adalah alasan kedua. Alasan pertama saya adalah karena saya menjalani peran sebagai kekasih anda."

"Menjalani peran? Itu tidak perlu. Kau hanya perlu berperan di depan keluarga dan kenalanku. Jika tidak ada orang selain kita, tidak masalah."

Sebastian bangkit duduk di tempat tidur. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Lagi-lagi Nona salah memberi perintah."

Levie mengikuti Sebastian duduk. Ia mengernyit bingung pada Sebastian. "Salah? Maksudnya?"

Sebastian menghela napas. "Cobalah mengingat kejadian kemarin, Nona."

Pikiran Levie terbang ke kemarin siang, saat ia mendengarkan ide dari Sebastian.

.

.

~o~

.

.

"_Apa anda mau dengar?" Sebastian menempelkan jari telunjuknya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya._

_Levie menghela napas. "Baiklah. Katakan."_

_Sebastian tersenyum, "Kita menjadi pasangan kekasih."_

"_Apa?! Kenapa kita..?"_

"_Tunggu dulu, dengarkan saya dulu. Pertama ijinkan saya menjelaskan dari alasan saya memiliki ide seperti itu. Saya mengerti anda pernah berpikiran tidak seharusnya hubungan kita seperti ini terus, majikan manusia dan butler iblis. Menjalani kehidupan tanpa tujuan, kita memang sudah mengetahui nama di balik penculikan Nona Levie, yaitu Kurousagi. Tapi hingga kini tidak ada petunjuk lagi. Daripada hanya menunggu petunjuk datang sendiri dalam waktu yang lama, lebih baik anda menetapkan satu tujuan lagi. Tujuan yang Nona Levie inginkan selama ini."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Mendapatkan Tuan William. Itu yang anda inginkan selama ini, kan? Anda ingin merebutnya dari Nona Kath , kembaran anda, 'kan, Nona.."_

_Levie memandangi Sebastian. Ia mengatakannya tadi dengan nada datar, tapi Levie merasakan sedikit penekanan hawa iblis di setiap kata-katanya. Apa ini yang dinamakan rayuan maut iblis? Rayuan yang mencoba menjerumuskan Levie. Ia tidak tahu, tapi.. Apa yang dikatakan Sebastian benar. Ia ingin mendapatkan William dari tangan Kath. Lebih tepatnya, merebutnya. Dia benar, tapi.._

"_Untuk masalah Kurousagi, kau 'kan bisa mencari petunjuknya sendiri, apapun caranya, lalu kita selesaikan masalahnya, dan beres! Kenapa aku harus menambah satu tujuan lagi?"_

"_Karena saya rasa, itu akan lebih menarik.. Jika kita hanya membereskan masalah Kurousagi, saya rasa tidak akan terlalu memuaskan anda. Tapi jika anda juga mendapatkan Tuan William, kepuasan anda akan berlipat-lipat kan?"_

_Levie mendecih. "Sok tahu. Darimana kau tahu kepuasanku akan berlipat-lipat?"_

"_Dari wajah anda. Tercetak jelas." Goda Sebastian._

"_Dasar iblis."_

"_Saya hanya seorang _butler_, Nona."_

"_Kenapa selalu jawab kayak gitu, sih? Gak ada yang lainnya?" protes Levie. "Dan satu lagi, memangnya berpacaran denganmu bisa membuatku mendapatkan William."_

_Sebastian tersenyum misterius. Levie menelan ludah melihatnya. Kira-kira rencana apa yang.._

"_Saya akan menggunakan santet. Anda mau minta apa? Yang paket ekspress atau yang agak lambat? Ah, bercanda kok. Dan bisakah anda turunkan pasak kayu dan bawang putih itu? Saya bukan drakula, Nona."_

Benar-benar, rasanya ingin membunuh iblis ini. Apa aku harus menjadi Exorcist, ya?_, batin Levie._

"_Jadi? Bagaimana caranya?"_

"_Saya yang akan mengarahkan anda nanti, Nona. Tapi sebelumnya, tentunya kita harus dekat dengan mereka dulu, dan untuk mendekati mereka, sebelumnya kita harus menunjukkan pada Nona Kath bahwa anda sudah memiliki kekasih, agar saat 'pendekatan' anda dengan Tuan William, Nona Kath tak akan curiga."_

"_Kau benar. Baiklah, Sebastian, aku perintahkan kau untuk menjadi kekasihku."_

_Sebastian tersenyum puas. Ia kemudian menyilangkan tangan kanannya di dada dan membungkuk. "Yes, My Lady_._"_

.

.

~o~

.

.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir.." Levie mengernyitkan dahi. "Benar juga, sih.."

"_Yup!_ Karena itulah, saya tetap berperan menjadi kekasih anda meskipun tidak di depan keluarga dan kenalan anda."

"Yah.. Bisa aku ganti perintahnya?" kata Levie lemas.

"Memangnya anda kira mengganti perintah pada saya seperti mengganti perintah pada program komputer?" Sebastian balik bertanya.

"Jadi.." Levie menghela napas berat. "Sudah terlambat, ya.."

Levie merebahkan tubuh ke ranjang, ia masih merasa sedikit lelah, tapi ia juga merasa menyesal dengan perintahnya tadi.

"Nona tidak perlu menyesal." Sebastian menoleh pada Levie. "Ketika tidak ada orang, saya janji akan membuat Nona senang dengan melakukan apa yang sepasang kekasih lakukan."

Wajah Levie memucat. _Sial, iblis ini mulai mesum lagi_.

"Maksudmu.. Melakukan apa?" tak ayal, Levie menanyakan itu juga.

"Anda sungguh ingin tahu?" Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan tersenyum penuh arti.

"Jelaskan saja.. Tidak perlu dipraktekkan.." Kata Levie sambil meringis.

"Kalau tidak ada prakteknya.." Sebastian mencondongkan tubuh ke arahku. "Nanti tidak seru dong, Nona."

_Sial. Sial. Siaall... Iblis sialan ini, kenapa dia bisa membuatku berdebar-debar begini? Dan lagi aroma tubuh 'manusia'nya sangat.. ugh, menggoda._

Levie menelan ludah melihat Sebastian yang berbalik dan mulai merangkak ke arah Levie. Kemudian Sebastian berbaring dengan kepalanya dipangku tangan kanannya persis di sebelah Levie. Sementara tangan kiri Sebastian asyik merapikan anak rambut Levie ke samping.

"Nona cantik sekali." Kata Sebastian, setengah berbisik dengan suara yang rendah namun dalam. Suara yang terdengar seksi di telinga Levie.

Levie menggigit bibir. Ia merasa jika dia terus melanjutkan ini, Levie tidak akan tahan lagi menahan gejolak ini. Jantungnya terus berpacu dengan cepat, sementara wajah tampan Sebastian yang tersenyum ini tidak juga berpaling dari pandangan Levie.

"Nona.." Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Levie. Levie tak menghindar. Ia sudah serasa takluk pada Sebastian. Ia masih bisa menahannya beberapa detik yang lalu. Tapi sekarang..

Bibir Sebastian semakin mendekat pada bibir Levie. Levie memejamkan mata. Siap dengan apapun yang terjadi. Lalu..

"Levie! Ayo kita masak!" sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka, bersamaan dengan pintu kamar yang dibuka. Terlihat Katherine yang berwajah ceria dan memakai _apron_ sambil memegang sendok sup. Matanya membulat ketika melihat posisi Sebastian dan Levie.

"Eh.. Anu.." Katherine salah tingkah. Melihat Levie yang memucat melihatnya dan Sebastian yang melihatnya datar. "Maaf, aku sudah mengganggu!" pintu dibanting dan terdengar Katherine yang berlarian di lorong.

"A.. A.. Kath..umh!" Levie mencoba bangkit, dan sialnya, Sebastian masih ada di dekatnya, dan karena posisi mereka tadi yang sudah sangat dekat, bibir Levie tak sengaja bertemu bibir Sebastian. Dan bibir itu masih menempel hingga saat ini.

Baik Levie maupun Sebastian tak ada yang memperkirakan ini terjadi. Dan mereka masing-masing membeku hingga akhirnya Levie mendorong tubuh Sebastian sehingga ia jatuh di sebelahnya, setelah itu, Levie cepat-cepat menuju kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Levie meraba bibirnya. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar karena tadi. Ia serasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan. setelah mengatur nafas dan emosi, serta detak jantung, Levie berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Itu bukan ciuman. Itu hanya sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Bibir kami hanya bertemu. Itu pun hanya beberapa detik. Ya, itu bukan ciuman."

Di luar, Sebastian sudah bangkit duduk di ranjang. Ia hanya memandang pintu kamar mandi yang baru saja dimasuki Levie datar. Kemudian terdengar bunyi _shower_ dinyalakan. Nonanya sudah mulai mandi. Sebastian berdiri, ia lalu keluar meninggalkan kamar itu, karena ia tahu, tugasnya disini sudah selesai.

.

.

~o~

.

.

"Waahh.. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak, Sebastian." Kata Katherine kagum pada Sebastian yang hanya tersenyum menanggapi pujian dari Katherine. Sebastian saat ini sudah berganti baju dengan kemeja hitam dan jins dan ia saat ini sedang menghias _strawberry cheese cake_ buatannya. Dan itu salah satu _cake_ kesukaan Nonanya, yang sedang duduk di kursi di samping meja makan, berseberangan dengan William.

"Waw, Gyoza ini enak sekali." Kata William. "Ini kau juga yang memasaknya, Sebastian?"

"Ya. Tapi Nona Kath juga membantu saya."

"Ah, tapi aku tidak berbuat banyak. Aku hanya membantunya mencampurkan bahan-bahan saja." Kath merendah.

"Nah, ini untuk kekasih saya yang tercinta." Sebastian memberikan potongan pertama _cake_-nya untuk Levie yang sedang melamun. Melihatnya, Sebastian memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya, "Levie?"

Levie tersentak. "Oh, eh, ya.. Terima kasih, Sebastian." Kemudian ia memakan _cake _itu dengan perlahan.

Katherine yang kelihatan merasa bersalah mendekati Levie. "Eh.. Levie.. Maaf, tadi aku sudah.. eh.. mengganggu kalian.." katanya dengan nada yang penuh penyesalan.

Sontak wajah Levie memerah. Ia teringat lagi dengan ciuman 'tak sengaja'nya dengan Sebastian. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, Kath. Tidak apa. Jangan dipikirkan." Kata Levie. Yang dalam hati, Levie juga berkata seperti itu untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tapi aku tadi sudah mengganggu kalian ber.."

"Sudahlah, Kath." Suara Levie berubah menjadi dingin. "Aku bilang sudah ya sudah."

Kath tertegun. "Oke.." lirihnya, kemudian duduk di seberang Levie, bersebelahan dengan William, sementara Sebastian menarik kursi di sebelah Levie dan duduk di sebelahnya.

Suasana menjadi canggung sejenak. Semuanya hening, tak ada yang berani berbicara. Apalagi aura dingin yang dipancarkan Levie tak kunjung berhenti, membuat atmosfer di ruangan itu serasa menyesakkan. Tak lama, Levie beranjak dari meja makan.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Aku mau ke kamar dulu."

"Aku ikut." Kata Sebastian, mengikuti Levie ke kamar mereka.

Di ruang makan, suasana masih terasa canggung meskipun Levie dan Sebastian sudah meninggalkan mereka.

"Lagi-lagi aku salah bicara.. Dia pasti akan membenciku." Kath mendesah penuh sesal.

William merangkul bahu Kath. "_No, my sweety_. Kau tak salah bicara. Dan dia TIDAK akan membencimu. Bagaimanapun ia adalah saudara kembarmu."

Kath menyender pada bahu William. "Benarkah?"

"Ya." William mencium kepala Kath. "Tenanglah, nanti sore dia juga akan tidak marah lagi, kok."

Kath tersenyum. "Aku harap begitu."

.

.

~o~

.

.

"Nona benar-benar tidak bisa berakting." Kata Sebastian sambil menghela napas pendek.

"Biar saja!" kata Levie ketus. Kemudian ia menjatuhkan diri dan duduk di ranjang sambil melipat tangan di dada.

Sebastian mendesah. Ia duduk di sebelah Levie. "Nona selalu saja seperti ini. Memangnya ada apa, sih, sampai Nona tiba-tiba dingin pada Nona Kath?"

Levie mendecak, _devil butler_-nya sudah mulai kurang ajar padanya. Contohnya, ia tadi memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya tanpa kata 'Nona' di depannya (_Well, _walaupun jika Sebastian tadi memanggil Nona, pasti terasa aneh di telinga Kath dan William, mengingat mereka adalah sepasang kekasih di mata mereka), lalu barusan ia memakai imbuhan 'sih', dan terakhir, kenapa di kalimatnya barusan, ia seakan peduli pada Kath?!

"Soalnya dia cerewet, sih!" rajuk Levie. "Menjijikkan melihatnya seperti itu."

"Hanya itu?" tanya Sebastian sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak hanya itu.. Tadi dia juga hampir bilang di depan William kalau dia mengganggu kita ber.." Levie menghentikan kata-katanya.

"'Ber..' apa?" tanya Sebastian jahil.

Wajah Levie memerah. "Tidak tahu!"

"Nah!" Sebastian menjentikkan jari. "Padahal Nona tidak tahu Nona Kath ingin berkata apa, tapi Nona sudah salah paham padanya, dan malah marah padanya. Berarti kali ini Nona yang salah!"

"Kau ini.. Nonamu yang mana, sih, sebetulnya?" tanya Levie gemas.

Sebastian tersenyum. "Tentu saja Nona Levie Ethel Rodrickfille. Hanya Nona satu-satunya hingga.."

"Jiwaku dimakan olehmu." Potong Levie.

"Sebetulnya saya ingin bilang, 'hingga akhir nanti'." Ralat Sebastian.

"Sama saja. Toh, ujung-ujungnya juga jiwaku dimakan olehmu, 'kan? Sudahlah, aku ingin tidur." Levie berbaring.

"Dan saya akan menemani Nona."

Levie menyeringai sinis. "Terserah. Asal jangan seperti tadi. Kau mengagetkanku."

"Yes, My Lady."

Tak lama terdengar suara napas yang teratur dari Levie. Menandakan ia sudah tertidur. Sebastian menarik selimut dan menyelimuti Levie. Ia juga menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk merapikan rambut Levie yang sebagian menutupi wajahnya. Diam-diam ia memperhatikan wajah Nonanya, Levie.

Sebetulnya ia sudah menyadarinya sejak dulu, tapi Levie benar-benar cantik. Kecantikan seorang wanita dewasa terpancar dari dirinya. Wanita yang pernah mengalami kepahitan hidup dan sanggup berkali-kali untuk bangkit. Sosok ideal wanita yang kuat. Sebastian tersenyum melihat Nonanya, dengan kecantikan dan tubuh moleknya, pasti semakin menambah kelezatan jiwanya. Ya, jiwanya. Meskipun jiwa itu terlihat kotor karena dipenuhi dengan kesakit hatian cinta dan dendam tak berujung, anehnya jiwa itu masih murni. Dan Sebastian bisa merasakannya, aroma jiwa murni yang membuatnya menjilat bibirnya sendiri.

_Namun.._

Sebastian tiba-tiba termenung. Ia menggenggam tangan Nonanya erat-erat, membuat Levie sedikit mengerang, kemudian Sebastian melonggarkan genggamannya.

Saat itulah, ia merasakan hawa yang tidak asing baginya. Ia pernah merasakan ini ketika ia dan Levie berada di Savannah Ally. Dan dalam sekejap hawa itu hilang. dan sekarang, di tempat ini, hawa itu muncul lagi.

Lalu Sebastian berpikir, ini adalah saatnya ia bergerak!

.

.

~o~

.

.

"Levie? Sebastian? Aku dan William ingin pergi sebentar. Kalian mau ikut?" tanya Katherine sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Levie (dan Sebastian *ehem-ehem*). Namun tak ada jawaban. Katherine mulai khawatir. Ia mengetuk pintu sekali lagi.

"Levie? Kamu di dalam, 'kan?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Levie, aku masuk, ya.." Katherine membuka kenop pintu perlahan hingga hampir tanpa suara. Pelan-pelan ia memasukkan kepalanya dari celah pintu dan melihat Levie sedang tidur di ranjang. Lalu ia membuka pintu itu lebih lebar lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia mendekati Levie dan melihat kakak kembarnya sedang tidur pulas. Katherine tersenyum. Lama sekali ia tidak melihat wajah kakak kembarnya sedang tertidur pulas seperti ini, sejak.. Katherine mengingat-ingat. Sepuluh tahun lalu, mungkin? Ya, sepertinya sekitar itu.

Katherine duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan hati-hati, agar tidak membangunkan kakaknya. Ia memandangi wajah kakaknya yang bagaikan melihat cermin saja, minus berbeda warna rambut dan mata. Sudah sepuluh tahun mereka pisah rumah. Wajar bila ia masih rindu padanya, meskipun saat ini ia ada di dekatnya. Bukan, bukan karena orangtua mereka bercerai. Itu karena keinginan kakaknya sendiri. Ia ingin hidup mandiri, dimulai dengan meninggalkan rumah dan tinggal di pedesaan bersama neneknya. Dan anehnya, orangtuanya—orangtua Levie juga tentunya—langsung menyetujui hal itu.

Katherine bisa merasakan pedihnya hati Levie ketika orangtua mereka dengan entengnya melepaskan Levie—mereka kembar, ingat?—begitu saja, seakan-akan orangtua mereka menganggap satu beban mereka hilang. Dan hingga Levie beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah, mereka masih menomorsatukan dirinya, Katherine Cordelia Rodrickfille. Dan semenjak itulah, hubungannya dengan Levie menjadi lebih renggang. Hingga saat ini. Dan semua itu bisa dibilang dikarenakan orangtua mereka. _Well_, mereka (orangtua LevKath) sudah meninggal, tidak perlu dibahas lagi memang.. Tapi melihat kakaknya, ia serasa terkenang masa lalu yang pahit (_well_, sebagian besar kenangan pahit dialamiLevie).

"Levie.." Kath menggenggam tangan Levie lembut. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa gara-gara masa lalu kita, kau membenciku?"

Levie masih tertidur pulas. Sementara dua bulir air mata sudah jatuh dari kedua mata Katherine.

.

.

~o~

.

.

Sebastian meloncat dari satu atap ke atap lain, seperti ninja, ia mengejar bayangan di depannya yang seakan menghindarinya sejak tadi. Dan sekarang bayangan itu menjatuhkan diri ke celah gang di antara bangunan, Sebastian dengan cepat mengikuti bayangan itu dan menjatuhkan diri di tempat yang sama dengan bayangan itu.

Setelah mendarat dengan mulus, Sebastian berdiri dan merasakan bayangan yang dikejarnya sudah berhenti di dekatnya, dan bayangan itu tidak kabur lagi dari Sebastian.

"Mau sampai kapan bersembunyi?" kata Sebastian tenang.

Dari balik sudut yang gelap, muncul seorang gadis cantik berkulit putih dan berambut pirang bergelombang, matanya berwarna _blue sapphire_. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan badannya yang lemah akan membuat semua orang terenyuh melihatnya. Perlahan, Sebastian mendekati gadis itu.

"Jangan sakiti aku.." kata gadis itu lirih.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum sinis melihat gadis cantik itu sambil tetap melangkah mendekatinya.

.

.

~o~

.

.


	7. Start with a Date, End with a Surprise

Hallo, _minna-san! Gomen, gomen, _karena kelanjutan _fict _ini benar-benar keterlaluan terlambatnya (walaupun lebih parah yg di _fandom _lain, sih..) maaf, beberapa minggu ini, banyak kejadian yang menghambat proses kelanjutan _fanfiction _ini. Mulai dari males, _family and friends problem_, sampai banjir PR dan laporan yang harus dibuat yang bejibun banyaknya (maklum, habis PSG -").

Yah, setelah melihat 4 _comment _baru yang baru dilihat tanggal 3 November 2013 (yang jelas-jelas sangat sangat terlambat dan menyedihkan karena aku baru ingat aku adalah _author fanfict _ini sehari sebelumnya), aku langsung bersemangat dan membuat _chapter_ ini tanpa memikirkan apa cerita di _chapter _ini selanjutnya. Yah, seperti yang dibilang Eriko Ono (pencipta Hai, Miiko!): "Masalah teknik menggambar bisa belakangan! Yang penting semangat!" tapi untuk menyemangati membuat _chapter_ ini aku mengganti kata "menggambar" menjadi "menulis". Yeah, masalah teknik dan alur cerita bisa belakangan, yang penting SEMANGAATT! *gentak gentak JOSS!*

Oh ya, ini balasan dari _comment_ terbaru kalian ya (maaf, karena tidak bisa balas lewat PM. Aku lihat pake HP yang gak bisa buat kirim PM ^^')

Kagamine MiCha: aah... Tidak apa-apa kok, sudah di-_review_ aja uda seneeeeeeng banget! Justru aku yang minta maaf karena hampir gak pernah lihat _fanfict_-mu. (_ _) maaf, jika sempat nanti aku bakal mampir dan me-_review _FF-mu. Hehehe..cewek itu? Malaikat? Hmm... aku juga gak tahu :D *nah lo, mulai lagi deh (_ _")* makasih ya sudah setia _read _ dan _review_!

Kumada Chiyu: makasih yaa.. udah mampir dan ninggalin jejak di FF ini. Waah.. iya ya, gimana ya kalo SebasLev saling jatuh cinta? Wah, begitu saat itu tiba, langung aku pengen jadi Levie! *plakk* duuhhh.. siapa sih yg gak mau sama iblis ganteng macam Sebas-chaaann~! kyaaaa! *njambrak rambut Greill* *Greill menggergaji _author_* *_fanfict_ gak jalan lagi, cz _author_nya udah digergaji* *mengetahui semua hanya mimpi :P*

Kasmira: Halo Kasmaran. Eh, Kasmira deng :D Oke, oke. Ini juga _update_. Sabar duooong :P waaah... begitu nemu langsung baca semua _chapter_ yg ada? _Sugoii_. Jadi inget waktu masa-masa jadi _reader_ dulu. Sepuluh _chapter _habis diembat juga :D sapa yg menghilang? Emangnya hantu, euy? :D hehehe.. oke, kita lanjuttt saja!

zitsua kuro nami: eehhhh.. _hontou ni_? Wah, _author _tersinjung malu dan tersapu-sapu rasanya. Hehehe.. padahal sih, _author _juga gak yakin sama pemilihan kata-kata _author_.. malah begitu baca _fanfict _orang lain yang pemilihan kata-katanya tepat banget _author _langsung pengen nangis sambil mikir, "Kenaapaaa aku tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepaaaat?" hehe,, ya begitulah. Nah, ini _update_ nya! Semoga suka, ya!

DarkCloud XII: heee? Yana Toboso 2? Gak , gak, gak.. Justru aku lebih merasa "imitasi". Karena gak pake tokoh yg dibuat sendiri (yah, tapi kalo gak gitu gak bisa dibuat _fanfiction_ sih.. Hehehe). Tapi aku lebih suka jadi diri sendiri, RhaaXSebastian. That's it! Thank's udah mampir, ya!

Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semua _reader and reviewer_. Saya masih termasuk _newbie_ disini. Jadi, _yoroshiku onegai shimasu_! Dan, _well_, seperti biasa, yg namanya _author _RhaaXSebastian itu gak bisa basa-basi tapi suka banyak nulis yang gak perlu :P. Jadii.. Oke, capcusss!

.

.

**Black Butler Return!: Black Butler's Lady**

**Rated: T (maybe in next chapter M? Who knows? Lol)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Cast: Sebastian M., Levie Rodrickfille**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso (just for Sebastian Michaelis for this chapter)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Not Clear (GeJe :P), Location Not Real**

**.**

**Chapter 7: Maybe it's the time for..**

**.**

**.**

"Sebastian?" panggil Levie ketika ia sudah bangun. Namun yang dipanggilnya tidak kunjung datang setelah dipanggil.

Levie mengernyitkan dahi. Lagi-lagi Sebastian menghilang begitu saja seperti beberapa malam yang lalu (lihat _chapter _3). Apa dia bermain dengan kucing lagi? Pikir Levie kesal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Terserah dia saja!" Levie turun dari tempat tidur dan keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Tak ada siapa-siapa disana. Ia lalu membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sekarton besar susu coklat cair dan menaruhnya di meja. Lalu ia mengambil gelas dan menuangkan susu itu di gelas. Setelah itu ia duduk di kursi dimana Kath biasa duduk.

Setelah menenggak beberapa tegukan, ia melirik ke kursi di sebelahnya. Kursi William. Ia mengelus kursi itu lembut. Membayangkan William sedang duduk disana. Di sebelahnya. Levie tersenyum sinis. Menyedihkan. Bahkan hal sepele seperti ini bisa membuat dia tersentuh. Benar-benar.. Dirinya benar-benar menyedihkan. Levie menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mata sebesar biji jagung keluar dari matanya. Membasahi lengannya yang menahan kepalanya. Badannya sedikit bergetar untuk menahan jeritan yang keluar dari bibirnya sebagaimana ia biasanya menangis.

"Anda tidak terlihat seperti Nona saya."

Levie mendongak. Dilihatnya Sebastian sedang merengut dan memandangnya prihatin padanya. Membuat Levie sedikit kesal dibuatnya, namun sekaligus senang karena akhirnya ia datang.

"_My my_. Penampilan anda benar-benar kacau." Sebastian mengeluarkan saputangannya dan membersihkan wajah Levie yang basah oleh air mata. Memang, Levie terlihat 'sedikit' kacau. Dengan kedua mata yang memerah juga hidung yang memerah dan sedikit ingus yang terus disedotnya kembali.

"Hmph." Sebastian menahan tawa.

Levie berjengit mendengarnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Maaf, Nona. Anda terlihat.. hmph." Sebastian menahan tawanya lagi. Sambil tetap membersihkan wajah Nonanya.

Levie hanya cemberut menanggapinya. Malas menanggapi _devil butler_-nya dengan kata-kata. Ia sebetulnya masih ingin menangis, tapi dia tidak sudi mengeluarkan air matanya di depan Sebastian (walau ia pernah melakukannya).

"Nah, lebih baik. Dan sekarang.. Nona, ayo kita kencan." Ajak Sebastian.

Levie menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanpa menoleh pada Sebastian. "Kencan?"

"Ya. Bukankah kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?" Sebastian mengedipkan mata.

Levie terlihat sedikit berpikir. Kemudian ia mengangkat bahu seakan berkata, '_Why not?_'

"Baiklah. Tapi kali ini biar saya yang menentukan tempat kencannya. Jika Nona ingin, silakan bersiap-siap dulu."

Levie hanya bergumam dan meninggalkan dapur, menuju kamarnya.

.

.

~SL~

.

.

"Ini.." Levie mendongak menatap gedung bercat hitam dengan papan bergambar meja billiard, _gamepad, _dan kentang bulat bertopi yang tersenyum yang sangat besar di dinding di atas pintu depannya. "Jo's Arcade. Bagaimana kau tahu tempat ini?"

"Saya hanya merasa Nona ingin rileks. Makanya anda saya bawa kemari."

"Dulu aku memang sering kesini.. Bermain bersama teman-temanku.. dan William, juga Kath. Aku merindukan tempat ini. Sejak aku kembali ke kota ini, aku tidak pernah sempat maupun ingat untuk kesini lagi."

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk." Sebastian menggamit tangan Levie.

Levie menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang tersenyum padanya. Bukan senyuman manis tapi palsu yang biasa Sebastian tunjukkan padanya. Tapi senyuman yang biasa diberikan seseorang pada kekasihnya. Senyuman penuh cinta dan kasih sayang. Membuat Levie sedikit berdebar karenanya. Tapi sesaat itu ia menyadari bahwa ia sedang berakting menjadi sepasang kekasih.

_Ya, tentu saja. Pandangannya itu karena ia serius menjalani akting sebagai kekasihku. Bukan yang lain.. tenang Levie, kau MASIH tetap mencintai William.._

Levie mengeratkan genggamannya, ia juga menatap Sebastian dengan pandangan sayang—dan itu hanya akting tentunya. Bersamaan, mereka memasuki Jo's Arcade.

.

.

~SL~

.

.

"_My Lady_, anda ingin main apa?"

Levie melihat sekeliling. Banyak sekali macam-macam permainan disana. Mulai yang manual sampai otomatis, dari _dart_ sampai _go cart _hingga sepeda air pun ada disini. Di masa lalu Levie, memang permainan di Jo's Arcade sangat banyak, dan puluhan tahun berlalu, jenis permainannya bertambah banyak.

"Hmm.. Basket?" Levie menunjuk permainan basket yang ada di sebelah tempat membeli koin _game_.

"_Okay, My Lady_." Sebastian mengecup pipi Levie dan pergi membeli beberapa koin _game _(dengan uang Levie tentunya).

Levie menahan senyumnya yang jika tidak ditahan bisa bertambah lebar. Ia mulai merasa permainan akting ini mulai menyenangkan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju depan _game _basket. Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian menghampiri Levie sambil membawa beberapa koin _game_.

"Ayo kita mulai." Kata Levie setelah memasukkan satu buah koin dan menekan tombol _start_.

Permainan berjalan mulus. Mulai dari ditembakkannya bola pertama, hingga saat ini, bola terus masuk. Tubuh Sebastian yang cukup tinggi dan kelenturan dan kelincahan tangan Levie merupakan kombinasi terbaik dalam permainan ini. Hingga waktu habis, tidak ada satupun bola yang tidak masuk. Levie sedikit terengah-engah, namun ia terlihat sangat senang.

"Anda menikmatinya, _My Lady_?" tanya Sebastian.

Levie menaikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum. "_Well,_ ya. Syukurlah keceriaanku sudah datang kembali."

"Itu bagus." Kata Sebastian. "Anda mau memainkan permainan lainnya?"

Levie yang baru saja mengambil tiket sebanyak dua puluh yang keluar dari _game _itu mendongak dan mengangguk dengan bersemangat. "Oke. Kali ini kau yang memutuskan."

"_Yes, My Lady_." Sebastian menyilangkan tangannya dan membungkukkan badannya, namun sebelum ia membungkukkan badannya, Levie menahannya. Sebastian mendongak menatapnya dan ia menemukan senyuman lebar di wajah Levie.

"Hari ini kau adalah kekasihku. Seorang lelaki tidak akan membungkuk seperti itu pada kekasihnya, kan?"

Sebastian tertegun. Kemudian ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan merangkul Levie. Lalu ia berbisik di telinga Levie. "Kau benar, _My Lady_."

Levie hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia memegang tangan Sebastian yang merangkulnya dan mengikuti Sebastian menuju ke _game _berikutnya.

.

.

~SL~

.

.

"Ya! Ya! Mati kau! Mati kau!" racau Levie. Kini ia dan Sebastian sedang bermain Time-Gun Crisis 3, _game _menembak yang dipilih oleh Sebastian. Awalnya Levie sedikit ragu bermain permainan ini karena ia belum pernah memainkannya. Tapi seiring berjalannya permainan, Levie semakin asyik bermain dan berteriak tak karuan tanpa peduli dengan sekitarnya.

"Aaaahh! Bosnya kuat sekali! Aduh, maaf Sebastian, sepertinya aku tidak sengaja menembakmu."

"Tidak apa, Nona." Kata Sebastian yang masih fokus menembak. Sejak tadi tidak ada tembakannya yang meleset. Bisa dibilang sebagian besar (bahkan hampir seluruhnya) musuh yang ditembak di _game _itu semua ia yang kalahkan. Bahkan kini mereka mencapai _stage _3 dengan baru menghabiskan satu koin hingga saat ini. Yah, bisa dibilang, tembakan Levie hampir seluruhnya meleset. Namun ia cuek dan tetap meracau dengan semangat.

"_Game _ini keren sekali! Aku suka!"

"Baguslah kalau begitu", kata Sebastian yang kini sedang melawan seorang musuh yang cukup berbahaya. Ia memakai cakar dan jika terkena, nyawa pemain bisa berkurang satu. Karena itu ia harus berkonsentrasi.

Sementara itu, Levie yang berada di sisi lainnya masih menembaki penembak lainnya yang berada di sisi yang berlawanan dengannya. Dan kini akurasi tembakannya semakin membaik. Namun terlihat penembak berbaju merah yang membawa rudal besar. Ia menembakkannya pada Levie dan..

"Ah! Sialan! Aku mati!" nyawa Levie yang tersisa satu sudah habis akibat tembakan rudal tadi.

"Anda ingin main lagi?" tanya Sebastian sambil menoleh pada Levie. Ia menembak tanpa melihat ke layar, dan tembakannya tetap saja tepat!

Levie meletakkan pistolnya dan duduk di bangku di belakang Sebastian. "Tidak ah, aku capek. Aku ingin istirahat dulu."

"Kalau begitu saya juga." Sebastian meletakkan pistolnya juga dan duduk di sebelah Levie.

"Loh? Tapi _game_-nya belum selesai loh. Bosnya juga belum mati."

"Biarlah. Karena kalau tidak ada Nona tidak terasa seru. Nona-lah penyemangat saya."

Levie mencibir. "Gombal."

"Tidak. Itu kenyataan." Kata Sebastian dengan nada serius.

Levie tertegun mendengarnya. Tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Ia mulai berpikir macam-macam hal yang terdengar bahwa ia ke-GR-an padanya. Kemudian ia mendapati jawaban kalau 'penyemangat' itu dalam artian..

Penyemangat untuk kemudian dimakan jiwanya..

.

.

~SL~

.

.

"Apa anda masih ingin bermain?"

Levie menggeleng. Sebetulnya ia masih belum puas bermain. Meskipun ia sudah bermain hampir setengah jenis permainan di Jo's Arcade. Tapi ia merasa tidak seharusnya menghabiskan hari ini hanya dengan bermain di Jo's Arcade. Lagipula besok ia sudah harus bekerja lagi. Ia merasa ingin menikmati beberapa tempat lainnya sebelum kembali ke kesibukan hariannya.

"Oke, sekarang kita pergi ke tempat lainnya. Nona siap?"

Levie menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kenapa tidak?"

Tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Sebastian langsung menggandeng tangan Levie dan menuntunnya keluar Jo's Arcade. Setelah keluar, mereka langsung menuju mobil dan Sebastian langsung meluncurkan mobil itu ke suatu tempat.

"Katakanlah, Nona. Apa anda memiliki tempat yang ingin anda kunjungi, namun belum kesampaian hingga detik ini?" tanya Sebastian di tengah perjalanan.

"Hm.. Tempat _ice skating?_"

"Sesuai tebakan saya." Kata Sebastian. Tepat saat itu mobil berhenti. Levie melongok keluar jendela dan terkejut ketika melihat mereka sampai di tempat _ice skating_ terbasar di kota Loreigner, Penguin's Skate.

"Bagaimana kau.."

Sebastian hanya tersenyum misterius. Levie mulai merinding. Ia sampai menduga jangan-jangan Sebastian juga sudah mengetahui ukuran pakaian dalamnya juga. Memikirkan itu, Levie langsung merinding dibuatnya.

"Saya hanya menebak." Sebastian melepaskan _seatbelt_-nya. "Dan secara kebetulan itu benar."

"Yeah," kata Levie sarkastis. "Kebetulan. Menarik sekali. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir aku tidak ingin bermain _ice skating _sekarang. Sekarang aku ingin.."

"Ya?"

"Makan es krim.."

Levie menoleh pada Sebastian yang hanya diam menatapnya. Tak ada respon hingga saat ini. Sedikit banyak Levie merasa cemas juga, khawatir permintaannya tidak dikabulkan Sebastian.

"Baiklah." Sebastian memasang _seatbelt_-nya lagi. "Kali ini saja." Sebastian menyalakan mesin mobil dan perlahan mobil mulai melaju meninggalkan Penguin's Skate.

Levie bersorak dalam hati. Dia merasa senang sekali, namun ditahannya perasaan senangnya itu agar Sebastian tak merubah keputusannya. Tetapi tak urung, senyuman kecil namun tertahan mengembang di bibirnya.

Sebastian yang melihatnya hanya ikut tersenyum lalu memfokuskan diri untuk menyetir.

.

.

~SL~

.

.

Mata Levie berbinar-binar ketika ia berada di depan konter es krim dengan berbagai macam rasa.

"Jadi, Nona ingin pesan apa?"

"Es krim empat tingkat dengan empat macam rasa. Jangan lupa ditambah _topping _meises warna-warni dan taburan _chocochip. _Untuk sentuhan terakhir, lumuri dengan saus cokelat di atasnya."

"Baik, rasa apa saja?"

"Rasa cokelat, vanilla, teh hijau, dan.." Levie berhenti. Tak meneruskan kata-katanya."

"Ya? Rasa apa lagi?"

Levie tetap diam. Pikirannya melayang ke masa kecilnya.

.

.

"_Kau mau es krim rasa apa?_" _tanya seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam pada seorang gadis berambut hitam juga di depannya._

"_Mm.. Sama sepertimu saja."_

"_Baiklah." Anak lelaki tadi berpaling ke penjual es krim. "Aku pesan dua es krim empat tingkat dengan empat macam rasa. Jangan lupa ditambah _topping_ meises warna-warni dan taburan _chocochip_. Untuk sentuhan terakhir, lumuri dengan saus cokelat di atasnya."_

"_Baik, rasa apa saja?" tanya penjual es krim ramah._

"_Coklat, vanilla, teh hijau, dan.."_

.

.

"Blueberry. Yang terakhir Blueberry." Kata Levie akhirnya.

"Baik. Itu saja?"

Levie menoleh pada Sebastian. "Kau mau?" tapi Sebastian hanya menggeleng.

"Ya, itu saja."

"Baik, silakan tunggu sebentar."

Levie dan Sebastian duduk di tempat duduk paling pojok di toko itu. Agak jauh dari orang-orang yang memilih untuk duduk di dekat konter. Setelah duduk, Levie memandangi jalanan kota dari balik kaca dan hanya terdiam bahkan hingga es krim pesanannya datang.

"Nona?"

"Hm?" Levie hanya menggumam.

"Es krimnya sudah datang."

"Eh? Oh, eh, ya, baiklah, terima kasih, Sebastian." Levie mulai menyantap es krim pesanannya, namun berkali-kali Sebastian mendapati Levie hanya termangu.

"Apa Nona sedang tidak sehat?"

Levie hanya menatapnya bingung. "Aku? Tidak sehat?"

Sebastian mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya Nona terlihat seperti itu."

Levie meletakkan sendok es krimnya di sebelah gelas. "Tidak.. Mungkin aku hanya merasa sudah kenyang saja."

"Tapi selain sarapan, Nona tidak makan apa-apa lagi."

"_Well_, mungkin aku masih kenyang. Itu bisa saja, 'kan? Sudahlah, tidak perlu khawatir."

Sebastian masih tidak percaya. Karena dia tahu, Nonanya tidak pandai menyembunyikan rahasia.

.

.

~SL~

.

.

Sebastian menghentikan mobil di jalan dengan tanah miring rerumputan di sampingnya dan sungai di bawahnya.. Langit sudah gelap dan bulan dan bintang sudah bertabur menghiasi malam. Di sampingnya, Levie sedang tertidur pulas dengan kepalanya menyender pada kaca mobil. Ia terlihat kelelahan. Wajar, itu dikarenakan setelah ia menghabiskan es krimnya, ia mengajak Sebastian pergi ke taman bermain dan dengan lincah mengajaknya bermain pada satu wahana ke wahana lainnya.

Sebastian membuka _seatbelt_-nya dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada jok mobil. Ia menoleh pada Levie dengan pandangan seakan sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sebetulnya Sebastian tahu, ada yang salah dengan Nona-nya. Dan ia juga tahu, hal itu disebabkan hanya oleh satu nama: William.

Tapi ada satu hal yang bahkan ia, iblis, tidak tahu. Yaitu: apa penyebabnya? Apa mungkin karena perasaan tidak rela William dimiliki Kath? Itu kemungkinan terbesarnya, tapi Sebastian tidak merasa itu jawaban yang tepat untuk saat ini. Tapi apa ada kemungkinan lain? Apa itu? Entahlah, karena Sebastian sendiri tak tahu jawabannya dan tidak ingin terburu-buru mengetahuinya. Karena Sebastian tahu, manusia itu rumit. Kadang dia bisa A, lalu besoknya bisa B, dan beberapa jam kemudian menjadi C, lalu kembali ke A lagi. Manusia mudah berubah-ubah. Jika ingin memahaminya, mungkin butuh waktu selamanya. Dan itu, yang menjadikan manusia menarik, pikir Sebastian.

Sebastian menjulurkan tangannya ke Levie. Ia merapikan anak rambut yang jatuh tak beraturan di dahi Levie. Sambil merapikannya, ia berpikir, sampai kapan ia akan merapikan rambut Nona-nya yang sedang tidur seperti saat ini. Apakah ini akan berakhir dalam waktu yang lama seperti diperkirakan Nona-nya, atau mungkin.. Lebih cepat seperti yang diperkirakan Sebastian. Atau akankah ada akhir tak terduga yang tak bisa diperkirakan Levie maupun Sebastian?

Sebastian tidak tahu. Dan ia tidak ingin mengetahuinya, setidaknya untuk sekarang..

.

.

~SL~

.

.

Dengan lembut Sebastian membangunkan Levie. Gadis itu mengerang sedikit sebelum ia sedikit terjaga dan mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanyanya, kemudian ia menguap.

"Kita sudah sampai, di tempat terakhir kencan kita malam ini." Sebastian membuka pintu mobil di sebelahnya dan turun, lalu setelah menutup pintunya lagi, ia memutari mobil dan membukakan pintu mobil untuk Levie. "Silakan, Nona." Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya dengan sopan.

Levie menerima uluran tangannya dengan tangan yang satu lagi masih mengucek-ucek matanya. Ia masih merasa mengantuk. Namun ketika dilihatnya pemandangan di depannya, ia sudah terjaga sepenuhnya.

"Indah.." desisnya, sambil memandangi lautan bintang di langit.

"Ayo kita turun." Sebastian menuntun Levie menurun tanah miring rerumputan itu agar Nona-nya tidak tercebur ke sungai. Setelah menemukan posisi yang pas untuk memandangi lautan bintang, mereka duduk di rumput.

"Benar-benar indah.. Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan tempat ini?"

"Kebetulan." Jawab Sebastian singkat sambil ikut menatap bintang-bintang.

"Tidak ada yang dinamakan kebetulan."

"Anda benar-benar sok tahu." Timpal Sebastian.

Levie menyanggah, "Aku hanya mengutip kata-kata dari beberapa novel yang pernah kubaca! Jangan bilang aku sok tahu!"

"Baiklah, baiklah, Nona." Sebastian tersenyum geli.

Levie termenung memandangi pemandangan di depannya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin malam yang melewati wajahnya. Sangat menyegarkan.

"Nona.."

"Hm?" gumam Levie, masih terpejam.

"Inilah akhir dari kencan kita. Apa Nona senang seharian ini?"

"Aku tidak bisa bilang tidak." Kata Levie jujur. Ia memang merasa terganggu sedikit dengan ingatan masa lalunya tadi, tapi jujur, ia memang senang.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan saya menutup kencan ini secara resmi."

"Maksudnya?" Levie membuka mata dan saat itu juga, bibir Sebastian sudah menyentuh bibir Levie. Mata Levie membelalak karena sedikit terkejut. Namun ia tidak mendorong Sebastian atau berusaha untuk menjauhkan diri dari Sebastian. Ia hanya diam, tak merespon. Sebaliknya, Sebastian mulai menghisap bibir atas Nona-nya. Ia juga memeluk tubuh Nona-nya dan menariknya agar semakin mendekat. Levie memejamkan mata, menikmati perlakuan Sebastian padanya. Ia tidak menolak. Entah karena lelah, atau murni karena keinginannya sendiri. Tapi yang jelas, saat ini ia tidak menolah, bahkan mulai merespon.

"Ternyata hubungan kalian sudah sampai seperti ini?"

Levie membuka matanya. Ciumannya dengan Sebastian terhenti. Perlahan mereka menjauhkan diri dan menoleh pada asal suara. Mereka melihat seorang gadis bergaun putih dengan rambut pirang panjang dan bergelombang sedang tersenyum pada mereka. Namun Levie bisa merasakan tatapan dari _sapphire eye_ gadis itu sedingin es, kontras dengan senyumnya yang terlihat hangat.

"Siapa kau?"

"Loh?" gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi bingung. "Jadi dia belum menjelaskannya padamu? Yah, kalau begitu tepat bagiku untuk tidak tampil dalam wujud asliku."

"'Dia'? Maksudmu, Sebastian?"

"'Sebastian'?" gadis itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_What a coincidence_!" seru gadis itu.

Levie mengernyitkan dahi. Ia semakin bingung. Apa maksud gadis ini sebenarnya? Levie berpaling pada Sebastian.

"Sebastian, apa maksud semua ini?!"

Sebastian hanya diam tak menjawab. Bahkan Levie merasa tubuh Sebastian juga membeku.

"_Well_, aku tidak perlu merahasiakan identitasku terlalu lama." Gadis itu menjentikkan jarinya. Tak lama kemudian, angin tiba-tiba berhembus dengan kencang di sekeliling gadis itu, membuat pandangan Levie ke arah gadis itu kabur karena angin dan semakin tidak jelas karena Levie menutup mata menghindari terpaaan angin yang mungkin membawa debu ke matanya.

Perlahan angin berangsur-angsur reda. Tak lama semakin jelas terlihat sosok di depannya. Bukan sosok gadis cantik lemah lembut lagi. Tapi sosok seorang anak lelaki berumur tiga belas sampai empat belas tahunan yang memakai baju zaman victoria berwarna, zaman kuno memang, tapi terlihat _stylish_ di mata Levie. Ia memakai penutup mata berwarna hitam, cocok dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna hitam dari atas ke bawah. Rambutnya berwarna abu-abu kehijauan. Dan matanya yang tidak tertutup penutup mata tidak berubah dengan warna mata gadis tadi, _blue sapphire_.

"Perkenalkan, My Lady." Anak lelaki itu maju ke arah Levie yang masih tertegun melihatnya. Diraihnya tangan kanan Levie yang dingin karena angin malam.

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive." Anak lelaki itu mengecup punggung tangan Levie yang masih kebingungan. "Dan aku juga majikan Sebastian." Katanya sambil melirik Sebastian yang memandang mereka datar.

Cukup. Sekarang Levie benar-benar sangat bingung.


	8. Two Master, One Butler

Haaaloooo _minna_-saaaan! Aaapaa kaaabaarrr? Hehehe :D senang bertemu kalian lagiiiiii.. Hehehehehehehe BD

Eh? Ada yang bingung kenapa aku kasih salam pembuka yang gak biasa kayak tadi? Ada yang aneh dari aku, kalian pikir? Hehehe.. Gak kok, gak aneehh.. cumaaa..

Saya lagi '_MOE_' mode: ON. Dan itu semua gara-gara liat _fanfiction_ bahasa Inggris yang ber-_genre_ _romance-semi/full rated_ M dengan tokoh utamanya Sebastian X OC. Kyaaa~! Rasanya moe moe bangeeetttt (buat aku loooh :P) apalagi waktu adegan yang...*disensor, dikhawatirkan ada _reader_ di bawah 18 tahun* terus si Sebastian ..*disensor lagi* akhirnya OC sama Sebastian..*disensor lagi :P*

*PIIIPPP* *PIIIP* *PIIIIP* (sensor tingkat dewa, karena _author _mulai nyereces dengan bahasa yang tak layak diceritakan ke khalayak umum :D)

Yahhh.. Begitulah pokoknya. Dan aku pengeeeeeenn bangett nanti Sebastian bisa kayak gitu juga sama Levie :D *digaplok Levie*. Beuh, beneran deh, _fanfiction_-nya emang bagus-bagus loh! Emang sih, kekurangannya pake bahasa Inggris, tapi ceritanyaa.. WAAAHH! Gak kalah sama _fanfiction _buatan Indonesia, coy! :D kreatif, dan pemilihan kata-katanya bagus banget. Apalagi kebanyakan _fanfiction_ pake bahasa Inggris yang simpel dan gampang dimengerti. Kapan-kapan kalau sempet, baca yak! Dijamin, kalian bakal ter*piiip*. Apaan sih, disensor segala?! Aku mau bilang, terPESONA. Yee.. dikiranya apaan. Dasar mesum :P

Yah, setelah membaca _fanfiction_2 itu, sayangnya saya tidak mengikuti jejak mereka untuk membuat cerita seperti itu dengan Levie. Huahahahaha *plaaakkkk*. Di chapter kali ini lebih pada.. Apa ya? Yah, liat sendiri deh. Toh, aku udah baca :P *digaplok _reader_*

Dan seperti biasa, ingat? aku gak pinter memilih kata-kata untuk pembuka, soo.. _happy reading!_

.

.

**Black Butler Return!: Black Butler's Lady**

**Rated: T (maybe in next chapter M? Who knows? Lol)**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Cast: Sebastian M., Levie Rodrickfille**

**Disclaimer: Yana Toboso (just for Sebastian Michaelis for this chapter)**

**Warning: OOC, typo, Not Clear (GeJe :P), Location Not Real**

**.**

**Chapter 8: Two Master, One Butler**

**.**

**.**

**Levie's POV**

"Namaku Ciel Phantomhive. Dan aku juga majikan Sebastian." Kata bocah bernama Ciel itu sambil mengerling pada Sebastian yang tak bereaksi apapun.

Kata-kata itu membuatku bingung setengah mati. 'Juga' majikan Sebastian? Berarti Sebastian mempunyai dua majikan? _What_?! Apa sih maksud semua ini sebenarnya?

"Kamu pasti bingung kenapa bisa begini. Sebastian yang membuat kontrak denganmu memiliki majikan yang lain. Yah, ini memang sulit untuk dijelaskan. Tapi singkatnya, Sebastian kabur dariku."

"Kabur?" kataku dengan suara lirih. Setengah shock dan setengah penasaran.

"Ya, dia tidak tahan dengan sikapku. Makanya dia kabur." Ciel menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Padahal itu berarti ia sudah menodai estetikanya sebagai _butler_." Ciel memandang sinis Sebastian.

"Tunggu.. Sebastian, apa itu benar?" yah, kurasa ini saatnya bertanya pada tokoh utama di saat ini.

Sebastian diam dan melihatku dan Ciel bergantian. Ia kemudian menghela napas pendek.

"Yah, itu memang benar. Aku kabur dari My Lord, Ciel Phantomhive, dan mengikat kontrak dengan anda. Maafkan aku, My Lady." Ia berlutut di satu kakinya dan menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. Ia terlihat merasa sangat menyesal.

Aku menjatuhkan diri ke rumput di bawahku dan tanganku memegangi kepalaku yang serasa nyut-nyutan ini. Kenapa aku bisa terjebak di situasi merepotkan ini?!

"Kenapa kau mengikat kontrak denganku, kalau begitu?" kataku lirih.

Sebastian hanya diam tak menjawab. Begitu pula Ciel yang hanya menatap kami dingin.

Aku mulai merasa kesal. Aku menyadari kalau aku hanya dimanfaatkan saja. Aku berpikir kalau Sebastian mengikat kontrak denganku karena dia kabur dari Tuannya yang dulu, dan aku hanyalah 'pengganti' jiwa untuk disantapnya kelak. Tanpa kusadari, air mataku sudah jatuh dengan sendirinya.

"Nona.. Maafkan saya.." Kata Sebastian pelan, bahkan hampir tak terdengar kalau tak didengarkan baik-baik.

"Nah, jadi, bagaimana kelanjutannya?" kata Ciel cuek. Ia seakan tidak peduli dengan situasi dan kondisi saat ini.

"Aku tak tahu." Aku mendesah sambil menahan agar air mataku tak keluar lagi. Aku tidak ingin terlihat lemah di depan Sebastian dan bocah itu.

"Hmm.. Apakah kontrak antara kau dan Sebastian masih belum selesai?" tanya Ciel. Aku menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu selesaikan saja kontrakmu dulu. Aku masih bisa menunggu." Katanya enteng.

Aku mendongakkan kepala menatapnya.

"Selesaikan?"

"Ya, dan segera. Aku bukan bocah yang sabaran."

Selesaikan? Ah.. Iya juga ya, hubungan ini harus segera diselesaikan.. Kenapa aku bisa lupa?

"Baiklah, kuusahakan agar bisa selesai dengan segera."

Bocah itu menatapku dengan pandangan sinis. Aku membalas dengan mengangkat sebelah alisku.

"Yah, aku meragukan hal itu. Tapi kita lihat saja nanti." Katanya sarkastis.

Aku tak menjawabnya. Terus terang, aku masih belum sepenuhnya pulih dari keadaanku ini. Aku masih merasa bingung karena perasaanku yang tadi melambung tinggi karena senang sekarang kembali down karena hal yang mengejutkan ini.

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, boleh aku tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara waktu, My Lady?"

Satu pertanyaan lagi yang membutuhkan pemikiran untuk memutuskan jawaban. Dan hal terakhir yang kusadari, semua menjadi gelap.

.

.

~SL~

.

.

Entah berapa lama setelah itu, aku tersadar dari pingsanku. Di sekelilingku kulihat wajah Kath dan William yang menatapku khawatir dan Sebastian dengan ekspresinya yang tak kalah khawatir. Aku tersenyum tipis. Dia masih bisa berperan dengan baik. Hebat.

Mengabaikan Kath yang terisak sambil bersyukur beberapa kali, aku melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada bocah berambut _green greyish_ dengan bola mata _blue sapphire_. Aku merasa aneh, apa semua yang kualami itu hanyalah mimpi? Yah, aku mengharapkannya begitu sih..

Setengah memaksa pada Kath, akhirnya aku bisa keluar dari rumah sialan itu. Rumah Kath dan William. Lebih baik aku pulang ke rumahku. Rumah Levie Rodrickfille. Rumah 'hanya' Levie.

Ketika sampai di dekat rumahku, kulihat sesosok anak lelaki memakai baju zaman Victoria yang _stylish_ dan memakai _patch eye_ berwarna hitam sedang menyender di pagar rumahku. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna abu-abu kehijauan melambai karena diterpa angin. Kulihat ia memejamkan mata menikmati terpaan angin malam. Dia..

Ciel Phantomhive.

Aku menoleh pada Sebastian yang ternyata sedang menatapku. Ia mengangguk seakan tahu apa yang ingin kutanyakan padanya. Mataku membulat. Jadi.. Itu bukan mimpi?

Akhirnya mobil berhenti di depan rumahku. Bergegas aku keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Ciel. Ia membuka matanya dan terlihat safir biru yang indah dari matanya yang tidak tertutup _patch eye_-nya. Dia kelihatan lebih manis dari saat pertama aku bertemu dengannya.

"Ciel..?" panggilku pelan.

"Lama sekali kalian berdua." Katanya dengan nada datar.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata Ciel.

"'Kan aku sudah bilang kalau aku akan tinggal di rumahmu untuk sementara." Kata Ciel dengan raut muka masam. "Dasar gadis pelupa dan lemah. Begitu saja kau pingsan. Huuhh.. Mulai dingin disini. Bisa kita masuk sekarang?"

Aku melongo. Aku ingat kalau dia berkata seperti itu tadi. Tapi aku TIDAK ingat telah menyetujuinya.

"Tunggu, siapa bilang aku telah mengijinkanmu?" tanyaku dengan nada agak meninggi.

"Kau harus mau. Titik. Ayolah, kita masuk sekarang. Aku ingin minum teh hangat."

Nyuut.. Aku merasa tanganku mulai gatal ingin menghajar bocah ini. Tapi kutahan, untuk menjaga harga diriku.

"Sudah kubilang aku belum mengijinkanmu." Kataku mulai kesal.

"Kau bilang belum, 'kan? Berarti kau bisa mengijinkanku sekarang."

"Kenapa aku harus mengijinkanmu SE-KA-RANG?" tanyaku dengan nada meninggi.

"My my.. Ternyata seorang _Lady_ sepertimu bisa berkata dengan nada tinggi seperti itu. Yah, walaupun kau _Lady_ yang pelupa, kau pasti masih ingat kalau aku juga majikan Sebastian."

"Lalu?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku dan menatapnya tajam.

Bocah itu menyeringai. Ya, aku menyebutnya bocah sekarang. Aku tidak ingin menyebutnya bocah sombong itu dengan namanya lagi.

"Aku bisa memerintah Sebastian untuk membuatmu mengijinkanku tinggal disini.." ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Aku masih menatapnya tajam. "..dengan cara apapun." Ia tersenyum. Namun ia pandangannya dingin dan seolah ingin melihatku dilumat habis-habisan. Oke, bocah itu terlihat mengerikan sekarang.

Aku terdiam sejenak sebelum berkata, "Aku juga majikan Sebastian. Aku bisa memberi perintah padanya untuk melindungiku."

"Benarkah?" bocah itu menyeringai sinis.

"Aku yakin." Kataku tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

Bocah itu membulatkan matanya yang besar sehingga matanya yang indah itu terlihat semakin besar. Seringai menyebalkan hilang dari wajahnya. Dan aku tetap memandangnya tajam dan dengan tanpa rasa ragu sedikit pun.

Tak berapa lama ia tersenyum, seakan ia sudah menyadari sesuatu. "Bagaimana kalau kita ucapkan perintah kita bersamaan? Kita bisa tahu, siapa yang akan Sebastian pilih untuk diterima perintahnya."

Aku tertegun. Terbersit setitik keraguan di hatiku. Namun aku menahannya agar tak terlihat di wajahku agar si bocah sombong itu tidak semakin sombong saja.

"Baik." Kataku. "Ayo kita lakukan."

Bocah itu tersenyum percaya diri. Ia kelihatan sangat yakin ia yang akan menang. "Oke.. Peraturannya adalah kita saling mengucapkan perintah kita bersaman. Dan kita harus mengucapkannya sambil memejamkan mata. Dan.. Ayo kita mulai sekarang."

Aku dan bocah itu saling menatap. Kemudian kami saling memejamkan mata. Bibir kami berdua membuka dan mulai berkata bersamaan, "Sebastian. Ini perintah."

"Bunuh gadis ini."

"Lindungi aku."

Senyap. Hening sekali. Aku menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Akankah Sebastian melindungiku? Atau.. Ia akan menuruti perintah bocah itu untuk memBUNUHku?

Satu menit berlalu, masih hening. Oke, aku sangat cemas sekarang. Apakah aku sudah berada di dunia lain? Jadi.. Semuanya hening seperti ini?! Oh, apakah aku harus membuka mata sekarang untuk memastikan dugaanku benar atau tidak? Tapi, aku akan melanggar peraturan kalau begitu.

Ah, persetan dengan peraturan. Aku ingin tahu sekali apakah butler mesumku itu mengkhianatiku atau tidak. Baiklah, dalam hitungan ketiga aku akan membuka mataku. Satu, dua, tiga.

Aku membuka mataku dan aku tidak melihat Ciel lagi di depanku. Aku celingukan mencari bocah imut itu. (yah, kuakui ia memang imut. Asal ia tak sombong seperti itu.) Dan akhirnya aku menemukannya, di dekat tempat sampah di depan rumahku. Ia hanya diam mematung disitu menghadap tempat sampah. Aku mengernyit bingung, apa yang membuatnya tertarik pada tempat sampahku?

Aku melangkahkan kaki kepadanya. Kemudian aku menepuk pundaknya dan melihat ekspresinya. Ia kelihatan seperti seseorang yang _hopeless_ sekali. Apa yang dilihatnya? Begitu aku melihat ke arah yang dilihatnya.. Oh, _sh*t_. Sekarang wajahku yang kelihatan _hopeless_.

Di depanku sekarang terlihat butler mesumku yang tegap itu sedang memeluk kucing yang dipeliharanya. Siapa namanya ya, kalau tidak salah.. Glodie? Gloria? Ya, sepertinya Gloria. Kulihat ia sekarang sedang mengusap-ngusapkan pipinya ke bulu kucing itu. Wajahnya memerah karena senang. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan kulihat dia.. Oh, apa aku benar-benar melihatnya? Dia mimisan! Mimisan saking senangnya. Ya ampun.. Benarkah dia Sebastian?

"Se-bas-ti-an.." kata Ciel dengan suara rendah dan dalam.

"Hm?" Sebastian hanya bergumam. Saat ini ia memain-mainkan tangan kucing berbulu coklat muda dan putih itu.

"Lagi-lagi.. Kau tidak mendengarkan perintahku." Ciel menampakkan _death glare_-nya yang membuat aku mundur selangkah. Ya, bocah itu benar-benar mengerikan seperti itu.

Namun Sebastian tidak terlalu menghiraukan bocah itu. Ia masih memain-mainkan cakar kucingnya dan berkata dengan senyuman khasnya. "Saya mendengarkan perintah anda, My Lord, My Lady. Tapi saya tidak bisa membunuh dan melindungi satu orang dalam waktu yang sama."

Ciel mendecih. "Apa kau tidak ingat dengan kontrakmu?"

"Tentu ingat." Sebastian berdiri sambil menggendong kucing itu. Ia mengelus-elus bulunya yang lembut. "Tapi saya tidak bisa membunuh Nona saya sendiri, meskipun itu permintaan Tuan Muda."

"Tapi.."

"Nona." Potong Sebastian, sebelum Ciel kembali protes. Ia menatapku dengan _bloody eyes_-nya. "Bolehkah Tuan Muda tinggal di rumah ini setidaknya untuk malam ini? Saya yakin, Tuan Muda saya sudah sangat kedinginan, begitu juga Nona. Jadi kalau kita terus berdebat disini tidak ada gunanya. Saya meminta ini karena bagaimanapun saya juga _butler _Tuan Muda Ciel Phantomhive."

Aku menatap lekat-lekat Sebastian. Sebetulnya berat sekali menerima bocah itu sebagai tamuku meskipun hanya untuk satu malam saja. Tapi..

"Baiklah." Kataku ketus.

"Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar rela, ya? Sudahlah, aku juga tidak perlu tinggal di rumah bobrok ini."

Ctik. Perkataan itu seakan menekan 'tombol marah'ku. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau!" bentakku.

"Kau berani membentakku?! Kau benar-benar _Lady_ yang tak sopan!" ia balas membentak.

"Kau sendiri bocah yang sangat sombong!" balasku. Agaknya itu tepat sasaran, karena ia langsung menggertakkan gigi dan memandangku marah.

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah, hah?"

"Ya tentu saja kau, bocah!"

"_Lady_ tak tahu sopan santun!"

"Bocah sombong!"

"Sudah, sudah!" Sebastian menepuk-nepuk tangannya. Seakan menenangkan anak kecil yang sedang ribut. Kucingnya entah sejak kapan sudah menghilang. Ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan tangan dan menggeleng pelan. "Kalian berdua kekanak-kanakan sekali."

"Siapa yang kekanak-kanakan?!" kataku dan Ciel bersamaan.

Sebastian memandang kami dengan pandangan 'apa-kalian-tak-menyadarinya?'. Ia lalu berkata pelan, namun jujur. "Kalian berdua."

"Aku tidak kekanak-kanakan!" kata kami bersamaan lagi.

Sebastian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala lagi. "Ini sudah malam. Bisakah kita mengakhiri pembicaraan ini dan menghangatkan diri di dalam, My Lord, My Lady?"

Ciel membuang muka ke samping dan masih terlihat kesal. Sementara aku memajukan bibirku setidaknya dua senti. Masih kesal dengan bocah sombong itu, juga karena Sebastian tadi memanggil 'My Lord' terlebih dulu, yang berarti Ciel. Kenapa dia tidak memanggilku dulu?!

Aku cemburu? Hahaha.. Tidak, tidak.. Aku tidak cemburu. Aku tidak cemburu karena Sebastian tidak menyebut 'My Lady' yang berarti aku terlebih dahulu. Tidak, aku tidak cemburu. Aku hanya kesal saja.

"Baiklah. Aku juga merasa mulai kedinginan." Aku berjalan mendahului Ciek dan Sebastian. Sebelum aku membuka pagar, Sebastian menyelimutiku dengan jaket yang dipakainya. Aku menoleh padanya dan kulihat dia tersenyum manis padaku. Dan seketika itu, terasa ada yang memukul jantungku dengan sangat keras. Dan juga aku seperti merasakan kalau ada yang memanggang di bawah pipiku karena saat itu aku merasakan pipiku panas. Cepat-cepat aku memalingkan muka karena aku takut jika panasnya pipiku mempengaruhi warna pipiku.

Baru saja aku membuka pintu gerbang, kudengar suara Ciel yang mengeluh. "Dingin sekali disini. Kakiku serasa mati rasa. Sebastian, bantu aku."

Sedetik kemudian, entah benar-benar satu detik atau tidak, karena kejadian itu terjadi sangat cepat. Sebastian sudah menggendong Ciel dengan gaya gendong putri. Seketika itu aku merasa kalau pipiku sudah benar-benar memerah melihatnya. Aku cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangan dari pemandangan yang (menurutku) menyebalkan itu dan berjalan dengan cepat ke arah pintu dan membuka kuncinya. Aku pun segera masuk dengan langkah cepat dan menuju ke kamarku tanpa memedulikan apakah kedua orang (eh, satunya iblis) itu sudah masuk atau belum.

Aku tidak peduli. Aku benar-benar tidak peduli.

**End of Levie's POV**.

.

~SL~

.

.

**Author's POV**

Sebastian memakaikan kemeja putihnya pada Ciel. Ia terpaksa memakaikan tuannya kemeja miliknya karena Tuan Mudanya tidak membawa apapun ke rumah ini.

"Maaf, _bocchan_. Anda harus memakai kemeja seorang pelayan seperti saya untuk tidur." Kata Sebastian.

"Tidak apa." Kata Ciel datar.

"Apa anda ingin susu hangat sebelum tidur?" tanya Sebastian setelah selesai mengancingkan kemeja yang dipakai Ciel.

"Hm." Ciel hanya bergumam.

"Baik. Akan saya siapkan sekarang." Sebastian membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meninggalkan kamar.

Sepeninggal Sebastian, Ciel mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling. Ia saat ini berada di kamar tamu yang berada di sebelah kamar Levie. Kamar sederhana yang hanya ada tempat tidur, meja kecil dengan lampu baca di atasnya, lemari besar untuk menyimpan baju dan sebuah meja rias dilengkapi dengan cermin dan kursi kecil di depannya. Itu saja. Tidak ada ornamen khusus yang bisa membuat Ciel mengetahui seperti apa karakteristik majikan kedua Sebastian itu. Kalau Ciel tak salah ingat, namanya adalah Levie.

Perlahan Ciel beringsut turun dari tempat tidur dan membuka-buka laci meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Kosong. Ia beralih ke lemari besar. Kosong juga. lalu ia beralih ke meja rias dan membuka satu-persatu laci disana. Dan di laci kedua ia menemukan sesuatu disana. Sebuah foto yang sudah usang, tapi hampir tak berdebu. Foto itu juga agak mengerut seperti habis terkena air. Ia melihat seorang anak lelaki berambut hitam sedang asyik makan es krim empat tingkat dengan _cone_ namun ia melihat ke kamera. Dan di sebelahnya ada seorang gadis kecil seumurannya yang juga berambut hitam sedang tersenyum lebar dan ia juga memegang _cone_ dengan es krim empat tingkat juga seperti anak lelaki tadi.

Ciel membalik lembaran foto itu. Disana tertulis:

_Di suatu tempat di suatu waktu._

_Tak penting itu dimana atau kapan._

_Yang kutahu ini adalah saat dimana kau dan aku bersama._

_Dan tak akan kulupakan selamanya._

_- Levie Ethel Rodrickfille & William George Ritchie -_

_Nb: Aku harap kedua nama itu akan berdampingan di masa depan kelak _

Ciel mendecakkan lidah melihat tulisan itu dan berkata, "Norak."

"Apa anda mengatakan sesuatu, My Lord?" tanya Sebastian yang ternyata sudah masuk ke kamar.

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Ciel meletakkan foto itu ke dalam laci dan melangkah menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Anda ingin meminumnya sekarang?" tanya Sebastian. Ciel mengangguk. Kemudian Sebastian menyerahkan gelas berisi susu hangat pada Ciel yang langsung menyesapnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Apakah rasanya sudah pas?"

Ciel tak menjawab. Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Susu yang tersisa di gelas itu masih tersisa banyak. Namun seakan tidak peduli, Ciel membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Sebastian mendekatinya dan menyelimuti Ciel.

"Anda tidak habiskan dulu susunya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak perlu. Buang saja."

"Boleh saya berikan pada Gloria?"

Ciel mengernyit pada Sebastian. "Gloria?"

"Kucing saya." Tambah Sebastian.

"Terserahmu." Ciel membalikkan tubuhnya ke samping, ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sebastian.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, _bocchan_. Selamat malam, semoga Anda mimpi indah." Kata Sebastian sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Ciel hanya merespon dengan bergumam. Tak berapa lama, Sebastian keluar dari kamar itu.

.

.

~SL~

.

.

"Enak, Gloria?" tanya Sebastian pada kucing yang sedang minum susu dengan alas piring kecil di depannya. Sementara yang ditanya hanya memandangnya dengan mata besarnya sambil menjilat bibirnya dan mengeong pelan. Sebastian merasa gemas melihatnya seperti itu. Membuatnya tidak tahan untuk tidak mengelus bulu-bulu halus kucing manis itu.

"Ah.. Kucing memang makhluk yang indah.." kata Sebastian sambil tetap mengelus bulu Gloria.

Sambil tetap mengelus kucingnya, Sebastian memikirkan Levie. Ia tahu kalau Nonanya merasa kesal akan Tuan Mudanya sekaligus bingung. Sebastian tersenyum tipis. Ia sudah menduga hari ini akan datang. Dan ia juga sudah memperkirakan hal ini.

"_Well_, akhirnya.." gumamnya.

Sebastian memandangi Gloria yang sekarang sudah menghabiskan susunya dan mulai menggelungkan badannya. Perlahan kucing itu memejamkan mata. Sebastian mengusap-usap kepala Gloria, membuat kucing itu mengeluarkan suara geraman kecil. Setelah itu, Sebastian berdiri dan menuju ke lantai dua, tepatnya ke kamar Nonanya.

Sesampainya di depan kamar Nonanya, ia melihat pintu kamar Nonanya terbuka sedikit. Sebastian mengetuk pintu perlahan.

"Nona, apa anda sudah tidur?"

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Permisi, Nona.." Sebastian masuk ke kamar Levie. Setelah masuk, ia mendapati Levie sedang berdiri di depan jendelanya yang terbuka. Ia hanya berdiri diam dan mematung disana.

"Nona.. Sebaiknya anda tutup jendelanya. Udara malam ini cukup dingin untuk tubuh anda." Kata Sebastian sambil berjalan dan mendekat pada Levie.

"He-eh.." kata Levie malas.

Sebastian menutup jendelanya dan kemudian berpaling pada Nonanya. "Ada apa dengan anda? Sepertinya anda terlihat aneh sejak tadi."

"Aku gak papa." Levie beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan melangkah ke tempat tidurnya. "Aku cuma lagi bosen." Levie menjatuhkan dirinya duduk di ranjang.

"Anda cemburu?" tebak Sebastian.

Levie melotot pada Sebastian yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. "Cemburu? Untuk apa aku cemburu?"

"Yah.." Sebastian terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Mungkin anda cemburu karena ternyata saya mempunyai majikan lain yang tidak kalah imut dari anda."

Wajah Levie memerah. Dikarenakan Sebastian berkata kalau dia.. Imut.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu lagi." Levie membuang muka. Menghindari rubi merah Sebastian yang memandangnya lembut.

"Lalu, ada apa?"

Levie membuang muka. Wajahnya mulai serius. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit kesal."

"Saya tahu." Kata Sebastian pendek.

"Kalau tahu, kenapa kau melakukan itu?! Membuat kontrak denganku sedangkan kau sendiri masih memiliki kontrak dengan bocah itu!"

"Tuan Ciel Phantomhive." Ralat Sebastian.

"Apa peduliku?! Yang jelas aku merasa terkhianati, terbohongi. Apa semua iblis memang suka berbohong sepertimu?!" Levie mulai terisak. Air matanya mulai berjatuhan dan mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Sebastian sendiri tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya diam sambil terus menatap pada Nonanya dengan _crimson eye_-nya. Matanya tajam namun tatapannya lembut pada Levie. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus berkata apa..

"Pergi.."

Sebastian membulatkan matanya.

"Kumohon pergi... Pergi dari sini."

"..."

"Setidaknya sampai aku tenang. Kau tidak perlu mengantarku untuk pergi bekerja besok. Keluar dari kamar ini.."

Sebastian masih terdiam. ia bergeming. Seakan tak mendengarkan kata-kata Nonanya.

"Ini perintah." Tegas Levie.

Sebastian menghela napas pendek. Ia berdiri dan membungkuk pada Levie. "Yes, My Lady." Kemudian ia berjalan meninggalkan kamar Levie.

Tanpa mengetahui kalau Nonanya masih terisak dalam gelap..

.

.

~SL~

.

.

Huaaa.. Selesai juga deh, maaf ya, akhirnya jadi kayak ngegantung dan sedih kayak gini. Ini gara-gara aku nyelesaiin cerita karena dipaksa sama dua orang di sampingku :P (mereka bilangnya aku bohong, tapi aku beneran kok. Suerrr '_'v) yaaa.. Tapi aku juga terima kasih ke mereka, cz kalo gak cerita ini gak bakal selesai kalo gak di bawah paksaan mereka :D :P

Semoga kalian suka ceritanya. _See you in next chapter! _(^.^)/


End file.
